Love The Enemy
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Siapa bilang kalau orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang kau sukai. Naruto dan Hinata, dua latar berbeda yang mempunyai tujuan kelam. Naruto sang pemburu yang merasa buruannya selesai dikejutkan dengan buruannya, Hinata, yang berhasil lolos dari misi Genosidanya. Saling mencari tahu dan saling mengincar nyawa, keduanya berada dalam permainan cinta yang mempertaruhkan nyawa! Ch4
1. Chapter 1

Di ruang tamu yang mewah itu, duduk 4 orang yang memasang ekspresi serius dan tampak tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Mereka tampak menunggu seseorang.

"Sudah kau telepon dia, Minato?" tanya sesosok wanita berambut merah yang kini sedang duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya erat-erat. Tangan kanannya menggoyang pelan secangkir Wine merah.

Pria bersurai kuning dengan mata biru menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu. Dia juga menyilangkan kakinya dengan aura yang mencekam namun terkesan sopan. Minato menatap Kushina dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja. Sifatnya memang seperti itu.." gumam Minato pelan.

"Haah, kita sudah menunggu selama 10 menit dan ternyata dia adalah sesosok yang hebat. Aku tak percaya," kata sesosok gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Dia menggoyangkan gagang kacamatanya perlahan.

"Hei Kakashi-san, apa pendapatmu tentang malam ini?" tanya gadis tadi.

"Menurutku akan buruk, Karin.." kata seorang pria bersurai putih dengan masker misterius yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau harus bersabar, Karin.."

Karin kembali membetulkan kacamatanya. "Ini memakan waktuku.."

"_Gomen_,"

Semuanya memandang ke arah pintu ruang tamu dan mendapatkan sesosok remaja bersurai kuning yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya namun berada dalam keadaan acak-acakan. Minato menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Naruto?"

Naruto-sang remaja tadi-tersenyum tipis. Di belakangnya ada sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir kuda yang panjang. Gadis tadi menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Dia menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari para penjahat-penjahat tak tahu diri," sang gadis melirik ke arah Naruto "Aku sudah berkata kalau itu bukan urusannya tetapi dia.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dan tersenyum licik "Ya, Ino. Itu adalah kebiasaanku. Hanya saja aku hampir membunuh mereka di jalanan.."

Karin mengibaskan rambut merahnya. Matanya terpicing tajam menatap Naruto. "Kau itu memang aneh. Aku tak percaya kau orang hebat di keluarga ini,"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah sang _Tou-san_, Minato.

"Jadi, ada apa _Tou-sama_?"

Minato mengambil beberapa berkas yang berada di atas meja dan membukanya perlahan. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat menemukan berkas yang dia cari. Minato menyisihkan yang lainnya dan menatap lama berkas yang telah dipilihnya.

"Keluarga Hyuuga telah membohongi kita tentang kontrak batubara di Oto. Mereka telah menjual saham sebesar 75 persen kepada keluarga Sabaku. Aku tidak suka keluarga kita dipercundangi," Minato menopang wajahnya di pegangan kursi. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Lakukan **C-9**, sendirian.."

"**C-9**! KAU MENUGASKAN DIA MEMBUNUH SELURUH KELUARGA HYUUGA SENDIRIAN PAMAN MINATO?!" Karin membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gugup.

'**C-9**,' Kakashi meneguk ludahnya 'Tuan Muda Naruto memang..'

Kushina menutup matanya sambil terus menggoyangkan winenya "Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan, Minato?"

Minato menoleh ke arah istrinya dan menyatukan buku-buku jarinya.

"Tidak Kushina. Dengan penipuan ini, perusahaan keluarga kita rugi sebesar 13 Triliun Yen. Dampak dari beberapa negosiasi dan segala hal yang kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan potensi batubara itu gagal.."

Ino melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

'**C-9**, berarti..' Ino menahan napasnya '..Melakukan pembunuhan massal terhadap suatu kelompok orang dan memutilasinya serta menghilangkan bukti secara bersih, atau kata lain.._Genosida_!'

'Naruto,' Ino dapat merasakan semuanya menunggu respon Naruto '..Bisa kau melakukan hal tersebut sendirian?'

"Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu kau tanya, _Tou-sama_," safir itu tampak menakutkan "Aku senang melakukannya!"

**LOVE THE ENEMY**

**By Icha Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENPAI**

**Warning: Typo(s), Aneh, Gajeness, Kacau Balau, Gore, OOC Dan Lain-Lain**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Drama**

**Pair: Naruto-Hinata dalam selimut kebencian**

**Summary:**

**Siapa bilang kalau orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang kau sukai. Naruto dan Hinata, dua latar berbeda yang mempunyai tujuan kelam. Naruto sang pemburu yang merasa buruannya selesai dikejutkan dengan buruannya, Hinata, yang berhasil lolos dari misi Genosidanya. Saling mencari tahu dan saling mengincar nyawa, keduanya berada dalam permainan cinta yang mempertaruhkan nyawa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 1: Kegagalan Pasti Ada_

Hinata berlari cepat menaiki bis malam terakhir itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia terlambat untuk sampai ke rumahnya di kompleks keluarga Hyuuga karena menunggu bis terakhir malam ini. Hinata duduk di dekat jendela dan membaca pesan dari _Nii-san_nya, Neji.

From: Neji-_nii_

_Hinata, cepat datang. Kami sudah tak sabar melihatmu setelah sekian tahun kau tinggal di Oto_

Hinata tersenyum pelan. Angin malam berhembus pelan menerpa helaian rambut indigonya. Lavendernya menatap rembulan malam yang tampak tenang. Dia membetulkan rambutnya dan merapikannya dengan manis.

Bis itu berhenti di depan gerbang kompleks Hyuuga. Hinata segera membayar bis dan turun dengan cepat. Senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya terus mengembang. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu keluarga besar Hyuuga, apakah mereka sudah berubah atau belum.

Saat kakinya menjejakkan kaki tepat di depan gerbang. Hinata mendengar suatu teriakan kesakitan. Wajah Hinata mengkerut kebingungan. Gadis itu segera melangkah cepat memasuki gerbang kompleks Hyuuga dan matanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Dua penjaga gerbang Hyuuga tergeletak mengerikan di dalam pos penjaga mereka. Darah di mana-mana dan beberapa organ berceceran.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Dia segera berlari memasuki lebih dalam kompleks Hyuuga dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang benar-benar menekan otaknya.

Puluhan mayat Hyuuga tergeletak di jalan. Darah-darah berbau anyir langsung merasuk ke hidungnya. Hinata tidak dapat menahannya dan langsung muntah. Wajahnya kini terlihat kacau.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Hinata dapat mendengar jelas teriakan itu. Itu suara kakaknya, Neji.

'Neji-_nii_!' Hinata segera berlari ke arah ujung kompleks, karena rumah keluarga utama Hyuuga yang dipimpin ayahnya adalah rumah tradisional berukuran besar. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin _Hyuuga corp._ yang berbisnis di bidang pertambangan. Para pekerjanya adalah hampir semua Hyuuga. Keluarga Hinata pun dihormati serta disegani karena bantuan Hiashi dalam bidang pekerjaan yang sangat berefek positif pada Hyuuga lainnya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya saat melihat dua penjaga rumahnya tergeletak di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan potongan tubuh yang begitu mengerikan. Hinata berjalan sedikit limbung. Kaki-kakinya dengan langkah bergetar memasuki kompleks rumahnya dan mendapatkan kolam di tengah-tengah halaman depannya kini berubah menjadi merah. Merah darah yang mengerikan. Pelayan-pelayan keluarganya tampak mengapung di kolam tersebut dengan anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Pelipisnya berdecit sakit. Gadis bermata lavender tersebut berjalan cepat memasuki teras rumahnya dan membuka pintu gesernya yang setengah terbuka menjadi benar-benar terbuka. Kakinya sedikit terpeleset akibat sebuah genangan darah dan Hinata menelan ludahnya kembali saat melihat mayat Ko, pengasuh pribadinya saat kecil tewas di ruang duduk tamu dengan pisau-pisau yang menancap di setiap anggota tubuhnya.

Dua pisau menancap di kedua mata, sebuah pisau menembus leher Ko dari kiri ke kanan. Delapan pisau dengan jelas menancap berjejer di dada Ko hingga ke perutnya, dan belasan pisau tanpa ampun menancap di kedua tangan dan kaki sang pengasuh. Air mata Hinata jatuh perlahan-lahan. Psikologinya sangat amat tertekan. Hinata merasakan denyutan di urat saraf otaknya terasa putus dan berdecit kesakitan. Hinata berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke ruang rumah keluarganya. Kembali terdengar suara Neji, namun itu adalah suara kesakitan yang memilukan.

"ARRGHHH-" suara itu berhenti seketika dengan nada tercekat yang memilukan telinga Hinata. Hinata langsung ingin berlari dan meneriakkan nama _Nii-san_nya. Tapi otaknya langsung menyuruh untuk tetap diam dan jangan bersuara. Hinata berjalan pelan, tetap dengan badan bergetar ketakutan, dan saat mengintip di balik pintu yang setengah terbuka, mata lavender itu melebar. Melebar penuh ketakutan.

Tubuh Neji tergeletak diam di kursi ruang keluarga dengan keadaan yang terikat. Kepala _Nii-san_nya tergeletak manis di meja ruangan tersebut dan tetesan-tetesan darah segar masih terlihat jelas tercecer dari urat leher kakaknya. Hinata merasa mual. Campuran antara rasa takut, jijik, sedih, marah..semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata membuka perlahan pintu ruang keluarga dan berjalan mengendap-endap dalam gelap. Terdengar suara keributan dari kamar orang tuanya dan otak Hinata langsung merespon cepat.

'_Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_!'

Hinata dengan cepat berjalan ke dalam kamar orang tuanya. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan lubang kunci kamar. Mata Hinata kembali membulat sempurna.

Di lubang itu, terlihat sesosok pemuda, hanya punggungnya yang terlihat, sedang menebas kepala ayahnya tanpa basa-basi. Mata Hinata menajam. Di punggung pemuda tersebut ada sebuah lambang spiral berwarna merah. Cipratan darah dari leher ayahnya pun tertempel di dinding dan pemuda itu langsung berbalik menuju ke arah pintu. Mata Hinata melebar. Dia segera bergerak menjauhi pintu dan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan cepat. Dia pun menemukan sebuah lemari hias di samping TV-keluarganya dan langsung bersembunyi di sana. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan di sela-sela celah lemarinya Hinata dapat melihat tubuh tegap pemuda tersebut berdiri dengan santai. Hinata berusaha melihat wajah sang pembunuh, namun matanya tidak dapat menangkap bentuk wajah pemuda itu karena celah yang dibukanya sangat kecil. Hinata berusaha membuka sedikit celah lemarinya. Pemuda itu sudah berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, dan pada saat daun pintu lemarinya lebih terbuka, Hinata hanya mendapatkan satu tambahan fakta.

Rambut sang pembunuh berwarna kuning cerah, dengan beberapa cipratan darah di helaian-helaian ujungnya.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi di kediaman Namikaze mewah seperti biasanya. Ayame bersama ayahnya yang merupakan koki keluarga selalu melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik. Minato sendiri sudah menganggap anak-ayah tersebut sebagai anggota keluarga besar Namikaze. Minato selalu ingat bahwa dia selalu membunuh koki-koki yang tidak sesuai dengan selera dirinya, sang istri, maupun anaknya. Minato terkekeh pelan. Pemimpin _Namikaze corp._ ini memang kejam. Mereka punya permainan sendiri untuk membunuh saingan perusahaan mereka walaupun itu adalah cara ilegal.

Berita pagi ini sungguh membuat gempar seluruh Jepang. Kompleks keluarga Hyuuga ditemukan sepi dan tanpa seorang pun yang menghuninya. Namun ditemukan sedikit gas asam yang sangat aneh dan nampak berbahaya. Beberapa bangunan Hyuuga yang terkena dampak gas tersebut nampak meleleh. Satu hal yang pasti, keluarga Hyuuga telah hilang dari peredaran bumi. Minato tersenyum tipis mendengar berita yang hampir mengisi semua saluran pertelevisian Jepang. Mata birunya menatap sosok anaknya yang memakan semangkuk Mie Ramen dengan wajah tenang.

"Pekerjaanmu malam tadi tidak terlalu bersih ya, Naruto.."

Naruto menghentikan suapannya. Matanya yang senada dengan safir biru sang ayah hanya melirik sekilas. Naruto kemudian kembali memasukkan makanan kesukaannya tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Untuk seukuran anak SMA berusia 16 tahun, wajar jika dia mengerjakan** C-9** dengan keadaan tidak terlalu sempurna, Minato.." kata Kushina dengan nada lembut. Tangannya sedang memotong sepotong daging sapi lada hitam yang nampak menggoda. Minato menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa ada masalah, Naruto?"

Naruto meminum jus jeruknya dan menggelengkan kepala perlahan "Aku tidak tahu, _Tou-sama_. Tapi entah kenapa saat efek gas penghilang bukti mayat dan darah itu sedikit lagi akan hilang," mata Naruto berubah tajam "Para polisi sudah datang. Hal itu membuatku harus pergi dari lokasi pembunuhan..entah,"

Naruto berdiri tegak dan mengambil sebuah lollipop yang siap diemut oleh sepupunya Karin.

"Hei~! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!"

Naruto langsung mengulum lollipop rasa jeruk tersebut. Dia membuat gerakan maaf dengan kedua tangannya. Karin mendengus pelan dan membuka sebuah lollipop rasa coklat. Naruto berjalan ke luar rumahnya dan melirik sekilas ayahnya.

"Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang melaporkan para polisi itu atas tindakanku, _Tou-sama_.."

Minato menaikkan alisnya "Apa kau ketahuan?"

Naruto memanggul tas hitamnya di atas bahu kanannya. Dia menghela napas dan menggaruk belakang kepala dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Kuharap beres. Kegagalan bukanlah tipeku.."

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis bersurai indigo kini sedang memasang sepatunya dengan cepat. Dia mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke luar rumah. Dengan cepat dia mengunci rumah kontrakan tersebut dan matanya memandang tajam ke depan.

Hinata Hyuuga, yang berhasil lolos dari gas yang dibuang oleh pemuda bersurai kuning itu kini sedang menapak sebuah tujuan kelam. Bagaimanapun, balas dendam membara membakar jiwanya yang dulu suci. Hinata sudah memantapkan pilihannya. Dia tidak mau menjad suci lagi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu ingat saat dia melihat gas aneh berwarna kehijau-hijauan yang sepertinya melenyapkan daging, tulang, rambut, dan darah menyeruak secara merata di seluruh kompleks keluarganya. Hinata segera keluar dari lemari tersebut dan berlari menuju belakang rumah keluarganya. Ingat, rumahnya berada di ujung kompleks dan belakang rumah ayahnya adalah batas terakhir kompleks Hyuuga dan langsung menghubungkan Jalan Raya Konoha. Hinata berhasil lolos dengan tas yang masih setia dibawanya dan dia berlari cepat menuju kantor polisi. Hinata mengabari para polisi menggunakan topi-agar wajahnya tidak kelihatan-dan para polisi nampak tidak percaya dengan laporannya. Hinata ingat dia membentak para polisi tersebut dan mengatakan periksa saja.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis kecil. Dia teringat semua keluarganya. Dia teringat wajah kaku sang _Tou-san_. Senyum lemah lembut _Kaa-san_nya. Wajah tegas Neji. Wajah penyemangat Hanabi. Dan wajah penuh kasih sayang Ko. Hinata ingat dia menemukan mayat ibunya yang sedang memeluk mayat ayahnya yang sudah tanpa kepala. Dia ingat mayat Hanabi yang tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kiri dan kanan. Bayangkan! Pembunuh itu benar-benar sadis. Hanabi masih tergolong muda dan harus mati seperti itu..

Tangan Hinata terkepal erat. Jika dia menemukan sosok bersurai kuning dengan lambang spiral di punggungnya maka dia akan membunuhnya. Memotong tubuhnya kecil-kecil dan kalau berani maka dia akan memakan mayat orang tersebut mentah-mentah. Hinata sudah memantapkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak lagi suci.

"Hinata-_san_, tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Nona Shizune, sang pemilik kontrakan menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"_Go-gomen_. A-aku tadi tiba-tiba merenung," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Shizune melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak kepada Hinata untuk hati-hati di jalan. Hinata menoleh ke arah Shizune dan tersenyum tipis.

Hinata kini berjalan menuju sekolah barunya di Konoha. Konoha High School merupakan sekolah favorit kedua di Jepang setelah Tokyo International School. Hinata kembali sedih. KHS merupakan tempat dulu kakaknya-Neji-bersekolah dan Hanabi sangat ingin masuk ke sana. Hinata ingat bahwa Neji akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah barunya pada hari pertama dia pindah dan akan membawanya keliling Kota Konoha setelah pulang sekolah.

Itu hanya janji. Dan Neji tidak akan pernah menepatinya.

Ya, tidak akan pernah..karena Neji sudah mati.

.

.

.

Naruto yang turun dari _Limousine_ mahalnya hanya melambaikan tangan ketika supir pribadinya, Iruka, melambaikan tangan dan meneriakkan kata-kata penuh semangat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mendengus pelan dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Paman iruka.."

Iruka tertawa pelan "Jangan jajan ramen terlalu banyak Tuan Muda."

Naruto menghela napasnya 'Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu-_ttebayo_,'. Naruto pun menatap gedung tinggi KHS dan melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah elit tersebut. Ino sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajam. Ino merupakan pengawal pribadinya sekaligus penasihat dalam segala tindakan Naruto. Inocihi-ayah Ino-merupakan sahabat ayah Naruto sekaligus penasihat utama perusahaan _Namikaze corp_. Kakashi-si masker misterius-adalah sekretaris pribadi ayahnya dan merupakan agen pembunuhan yang sangat amat berbahaya. Naruto bahkan mengakui kalau kemampuan Kakashi dalam membunuh berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

"_JAA_ TUAN MUDAAA!" teriak Iruka penuh semangat. Naruto menoleh ke arah Iruka dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Ino berjalan di samping Naruto dengan tas yang dia taruh di kedua pahanya. Gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

"Aku dengar misi **C-9**-mu malam itu masih sedikit meninggalkan jejak,"

Naruto membetulkan letak dasi merahnya "Ada sedikit keganjalan. Kau tenang saja Ino, aku sudah membereskan semuanya.."

Ino menghela napasnya. Dia mengibaskan pelan poni rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Coba kau menerima bantuanku malam itu, kita berdua bisa bekerja cepat dan saat para polisi itu telah datang maka semua gas pelenyap bukti sudah tidak akan terdeteksi lagi.."

"**C-9** tidak cocok untuk gadis sepertimu," Naruto memandang datar ke arah kelasnya "Tetap beri nasihat yang penting saja kepadaku, Ino.."

Ino sedikit memasang ekspresi kesal. Mata aquamarinenya menatap tajam Naruto "Kau memang keras kepala,"

"Siapa yang keras kepala?" tanya Naruto tetap dengan mata yang lurus ke depan.

"Ingatkah saat kau membantu seorang gadis dengan para preman yang mengelilinginya?! Itu sebenarnya bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan kelasnya "Lalu?"

Ino masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah cepat "Kau tidak mau mendengarkan nasihatku Naruto!"

Naruto memandang datar Ino dan menaikkan bahunya perlahan. Saat mereka masuk, para anak-anak kelas 2-A akan meneriakkan nama keduanya dengan riang. Ya, semua di KHS mengira Namikaze Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino adalah sepasang kekasih. Bisa dimaklumi, karena mereka hampir berangkat sama-sama, pulang bersama, dan hampir melakukan sesuatu bersama. Tapi Naruto dan Ino tidak memusingkan hal tersebut. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut karena banyak kegiatan perusahaan _Namikaze corp_. yang harus mereka bahas.

"Wao! Kenapa Nyonya Namikaze lebih dulu masuk daripada suaminya dan duduk dengan wajah kesal!" kata Kin Tsuchi dengan nada menggoda. Para wanita berteriak lebay.

"KYAAAA! MEREKA BERDUA SEDANG BERTENGKAAR!"

"INO-_CHAAAAN_! JADILAH PACARKU DAN TINGGALKAN SI MUKA BRENGSEK ITU!" teriak Rock Lee, ketua kelas 2-A yang lebaynya minta ampun. Ino mengerling ke arah lain.

"HIKS..HIKS..HIKS..AKU DITOLAAAAK!" kata Lee lebay.

"MEMANGNYA TADI KAU NEMBAK LEE?!"

"ADUH LEE, COBA KONSULTASI DENGAN GUE!"

"SINI LEE, GUE CIPOKIN KE OROCHI-_SENSEI_!"

Naruto yang duduk di samping kanan Ino hanya melirik sekilas ke arah gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Naruto mengangkat bahunya saat Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sambil bertopang dagu. Safirnya menatap datar ke arah seluruh laki-laki di kelasnya yang nampak iri setengah mati.

"NARUTOOO! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMINTA MAAF KEPADA INO-_CHAAAN_!" teriak Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"KAU BENAR NARUTO YO! JIKA AKU JADI KAU, MAKA AKU AKAN SEMBAH SUJUD DI KAKI INO SAMBIL MENCIUM-CIUM SEPATUNYA!" yang ini adalah Killer Bee, wakil ketua kelas.

"Nih cium sepatuku, pasti kau akan merasa senang Bee.." kata Suigetsu, salah seorang dari kelompok tiga perangkat kelas yang suka berbuat onar tersebut. Bee langsung mencium kaki Sui dan muntah-muntah. Sui menyengir.

"YO! APAAN KAU SUI! MAU KU_LARIAT_!"

"Tadi aku meninjak tinja ayam, ehehehe.." kata Suigetsu tanpa perasaan malu. Lee pun melerai keduanya dengan mata berapi-api.

"HYAAAAAH! GUY-_SENSEI_ BILANG KALAU BERKELAHI ITU TIDAK BOLEEEH! KITA MAIN ADU SUIT AJAAAA!"

Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan suasana tidak jelas di kelasnya. Matanya memandang datar ke arah Ino yang kini menatap sendu ke arah papan tulis. Tanpa sengaja iris Aquamarine itu melirik ke arah Naruto dan wajah Ino berubah terkejut. Ino memalingkn wajahnya dari Naruto.

'Ino ngambek ya, hmm..' Naruto kembali duduk tegak di kursinya dan mengambil sebuab buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Buku filosofi Kajimaru Keita, yang menulis tentang bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa kasihan dan peduli pada orang lain merupakan kunci menuju kesuksesan. Naruto membuka halaman yang sudah ditandainya dan dia membaca Sub-bab di buku tersebut.

_Sub-Bab 12 Kegagalan Pasti Ada _

Alis Naruto bertautan. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan judul Sub-bab kali ini. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Naruto segera menutup bukunya begitu mendengar lonceng sekolahnya berbunyi dengan kencang. Anko-_sensei_ yang merupakan guru terdisiplin di Konoha High School segera masuk dan berdiri tegak di depan kelas. Naruto memandang bosan sang guru dan menatap ke arah luar, di mana pemandangan jalan serta gedung Kota Konoha dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sebuah gedung tinggi pencakar langit dengan 987 lantai merupakan pusat perusahaan ayahnya. Gedung mewah itu terlihat sangat jelas dan merupakan salah satu ikon kota Konoha. Suara Anko sedikit menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya tentang bagaimana suksesnya sang ayah membangun dinasti kekayaan keluarga Namikaze.

"-Ada siswi baru yang akan masuk di kelas ini,"

Semua cowok berteriak kencang. Siswi baru?! Semuanya langsung mengharapkan kalau siswi tersebut berwajah cantik, manis, dan imut. Naruto tetap memandang bosan ke luar jendela kelasnya. Hanya telinganya saja yang menangkap setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh guru kelasnya tersebut.

"Yawarakai-_san_, silahkan masuk ke dalam.."

'Yawarakai-_san_. Hn, arti namanya lembut,' Naruto tetap memandang bosan ke luar jendela. Sesosok gadis manis bersurai indigo sepunggung berjalan tenang memasuki kelas 2-A. Matanya berwarna lavender lembut dan pipinya sedikit tembem kemerah-merahan. Bibirnya tipis dan senyumannya begitu manis. Hinata berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang tas berada di depan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan dan berdiri tegak sambil tetap memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kenalkan, saya Yawarakai Hinata dan saya pindahan dari Kota Oto. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman dan salam kenal," suara Hinata begitu lembut dan enak didengar. Para cowok berteriak kencang dan berdiri dengan penuh semangat.

"KAWAAAAAIIIIIII!" teriak para siswa di kelas 2-A dengan mata berapi-api. Terutama Lee yang bahkan diangkat teman-temannya sambil membawa sebuah bendera yang entah kenapa sudah ada wajah tersenyum Hinata di sana.

Naruto tidak peduli. Matanya tetap tertuju kepada pemandangan megah Kota Konoha. Dia melirik sekilas sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di samping kirinya dan Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti akan duduk di sana. Jadi dia tidak perlu melihat ke depan untuk mengetahui se-manis apa gadis yang kini diteriaki teman-teman cowok maupun ceweknya dengan sangat amat meriah.

"Naruto..Naruto.."

Terdengar suara Ino memanggilnya dari sisi kanan. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Ino sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi perdebatan mereka tadi?

"Hei, menurut berkas misimu," Ino terdiam sejenak. Naruto yang masih tetap bertopang dagu dengan tenang hanya bergumam pelan. Ino dapat mendengar gumaman pelan Naruto. Sang Yamanaka sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat suara teman-temannya semakin ricuh ketika Hinata menjawab salah seorang pertanyaan tidak penting anak-anak kelas 2-A apakah dia punya pacar atau tidak, dan Hinata menjawabnya tidak.

"Hei Naruto, menurut berkas misimu apakah para Hyuuga itu err," Ino memasang ekspresi ragu "Apa mereka memiliki mata yang seperti tanpa pupil?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya lagi. Kenapa Ino tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

Ino langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memegang kepala Naruto dengan cepat. Ino menggerakkan kepala Naruto ke depan sehingga Naruto begitu jelas melihat sesosok gadis bersurai indigo dengan wajah cantik nan manis kini sedang tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya. Lee yang mengetahui gelagat Naruto dan Ino berteriak kencang dan lebay.

"UWOOOO! APA YANG DILAKUKAN PASANGAN SERASI KITA DI KELAS?! INO-_CHAN_ MEMEGANG KEPALA BRENGESK NARUTO DENGAN KEDUA TANGANNYAAAA!" teriak Lee dengan mata berapi-api. Tentu saja, Naruto dan Ino menjadi pusat perhatian. Hinata yang matanya tertutup karena tersenyum kini memandang ke arah Ino dan Naruto dan mata lavendernya melebar sempurna.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Saat dia melihat iris Amethsyt itu, safirnya bergetar penuh keterkejutan.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Ini..mimpi kan?! Begitulah yang berkecamuk di pikiran Naruto.

'Rambutnya..rambutnya berwarna kuning. Apa..apa dia!' tubuh Hinata menegang 'Apa dia pemuda itu?! Apa dia orang yang membunuh keluargaku?! APA DIA YANG MEMBUNUH _KAA-SAN_, _TOU-SAN_, NEJI-_NII_, KO, DAN HANABI!'

'Mata itu. KEPARAT! KENAPA MASIH ADA HYUUGA YANG HIDUP! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU GAGAL! AKU SUDAH MEMASTIKAN SEMUA HYUUGA TEWAS DI TANGANKU TANPA SISA! APA DIA ORANG LAIN? MARGANYA..TUNGGU! MARGA BISA DIMANIPULASI. YA! TAPI KENAPA..KENAPA MASIH ADA HYUUGA YANG HIDUP!' tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar dan tangan kananya tanpa sengaja menyibak buku filosofi Kajimaru Keita. Buku itu terbuka pada Sub-bab 12 dan judul yang Naruto benci tadi terpampang dengan jelas di depan iris matanya. Naruto menatap tulisan tersebut dengan pandangan nanar tak percaya.

_Sub-Bab 12 Kegagalan Pasti Ada_

Kegagalan Pasti Ada..

Kegagalan Pasti Ada..

Kegagalan Pasti Ada..

**Kegagalan Pasti Ada**!

'TIDAK MUNGKIN?!' Naruto memandang tajam Hinata, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan dimulai saat ini, cinta dengan rasa penuh permusuhan dimulai! Sang pemburu sudah melihat seekor buruannya yang lepas dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya selamat!

Tatapan Naruto dan Hinata begitu tajam! Mereka seolah-olah mengatakan kalau perang akan segera dimulai!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Huwohohoho..Icha membawa fic baru dengan genre Romance yang berbeda. Setelah selesai dengan Project TBT: The Death Scroll yang tinggal dipublish (Icha menyerahkannya kepada Doni-san untuk mengupdatenya), Icha akan mencoba memasuki fic bergenre Crime. Bagaimana Minna, jelek atau hancur, atau aneh atau lebay kayak Lee *diketekin*

Mohon bantuannya ya dengan review dan saran kalian. Review dan saran serta kritik kalian akan membuat Icha semangat mengerakan fic ini di sela-sela kesibukan sekolah Icha.

Untuk anggota keluarga besar Namikaze masih ada lho, dan Minato kok terkesan jahat ya di sini? *plak*

Jadi, mohon bantuan dan reviewnya ya..thanks for reading.

Tertanda. Icha Ren


	2. Chapter 2

_Dapatkah aku mencintaimu walau pisau itu tertodong tajam ke arahku?_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

**LOVE THE ENEMY**

**By Icha Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENPAI**

**Warning: Typo(s), Aneh, Gajeness, Kacau Balau, Gore, Dan Lain-Lain**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Drama**

**Pair: Naruto-Hinata dalam selimut kebencian**

**Summary:**

**Siapa bilang kalau orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang kau sukai. Naruto dan Hinata, dua latar berbeda yang mempunyai tujuan kelam. Naruto sang pemburu yang merasa buruannya selesai dikejutkan dengan buruannya, Hinata, yang berhasil lolos dari misi Genosidanya. Saling mencari tahu dan saling mengincar nyawa, keduanya berada dalam permainan cinta yang mempertaruhkan nyawa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter2: Lollipop_

"Yawarakai-_san_, anda akan duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di kiri Namikaze-_san_. Naruto! Tolong angkat tanganmu supaya Yawarakai-_san_ tahu dimana tempat duduknya berada!"

Terdiam. Yang disebutkan Anko, yakni Namikaze Naruto masih tetap bergeming dalam posisi duduknya. Ino yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya menatap kebingungan ke arah Naruto. Anko menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan. Tidak pernah dia melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

"HEY _MINNAAA_! TAMPAKNYA NARUTO SEDANG TERPANA AKAN KECANTIKAN YAWARAKAI-_SAN_ YANG BEGITU BERCAHAYA! APAKAH KALIAN TERIMA JIKA NARUTO AKAN MELAKUKAN _HAREM_ SETELAH DIA MENDAPATKAN INO-_CHAN_ YANG SANGAT CANTIK?!" teriak Lee dengan hidung berapi-api. Para cowok melompat dari meja dan mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'STOP _HAREM_ NARUTO! DASAR PRIA BEROTAK DANGKAL!'

Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya melihat suasana kelas 2-A yang nampak kacau. Lavendernya menatap Anko dengan pancaran kebingungan. Anko tersenyum kikuk dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah kalian. Yawarakai-_san_ sampai bingung kenapa tingkah kalian seperti kera,"

"ITU KARENA NARUTO, ANKO-_SENSEEEEEEI_!" teriak para cowok sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan beringas. Anko menepuk keningnya perlahan. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan suaranya yang lembut menerpa setiap telinga para siswa-siswi di situ.

"A-ano, yang namanya Namikaze Naruto itu yang mana?"

Hening. Semuanya secara dramatis menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan pancaran safir yang begitu tajam. Sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh helaian-helaian surai pirangnya. Mata Hinata perlahan-lahan terbuka setelah tahu di mana dia akan duduk. Ternyata orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu adalah si cowok bersurai pirang yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"A-Anko-_sensei_. Bi-bisa aku duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di belakang si gigi runcing itu," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Suigetsu.

"Ou yeaah!" kata Suigetsu senang sambil memasang pose sombong di depan teman-temannya. Lee dan cowok-cowok iri lainnya langsung menggebuk Suigetsu tanpa ampun. Anko benar-benar sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ba-baik-"

"Tidak boleh!"

DEG. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan nanar. Lee dan yang lainnya menatap Naruto penuh kebingungan.

"Jangan serakah, Naruto.." gumam Lee dengan nada sedikit serak. Naruto tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Lee dan menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Kau duduk di sini. Sesuai perintah Anko-_sensei_.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Ke-kenapa aku harus mau?!"

"HAH HAH HAH?! KENAPA CALON _HAREM_ SIALAN?!" teriak para cowok yang dikomandani Lee dengan mata berapi-api. Jika bukan teman sekelasnya, Naruto berjanji akan menebas seluruh kepala cowok di kelas 2-A ini tanpa sisa.

"Karena," Naruto menahan napasnya "Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu!"

Hyuushh..hening. Semua menatap nanar ke arah Naruto. Hinata tersentak kaget. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdetak mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?!"

"Kenapa aku harus mau?!"

"Karena aku ingin berkenalan denganmu!"

"Kau sudah mengenalku tadi. Na-namaku Yawaraki Hinata. Aku pindahan Oto," Hinata memasang wajah kesal "Sudah kan?!"

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Senyuman menawan nan maut Naruto pun keluar, namun matanya tetap tajam seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat.." kata Naruto enteng.

"EEEEEH?! APAAAAAA?!" teriak seluruh siswa dan siswi sambil memandang horror ke arah Naruto. Ino hanya melirik sekilas putra Minato itu dengan pandangan kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu isi pikiran si rambut pirang tersebut.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa remaja berambut kuning itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan terus memasukkan asumsi kalau remaja laki-laki di depannya adalah si pembunuh yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit bergetar "Aku juga ingin berkenalan denganmu,"

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Perang mencari tahu dimulai!

* * *

Jika dia Hyuuga. Kenapa dia masih hidup.

Pertanyaan itulah yang terus menghantui pikiran Naruto. Safirnya kini tidak fokus memperhatikan Anko-_sensei_ dalam menjelaskan pelajaran dan iris matanya itu terus menatap setiap inci pergerakan Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu nampaknya tidak terlalu canggung berada di sampingnya, menurut pendapat Naruto.

Naruto memandang pensilnya dan memutarkan benda untuk menulis itu di tangan kanannya (seperti style Light di Death Note). Segala macam hipotesis terus berputar di otak Naruto. Segala macam kemungkinan yang bisa dia masukkan ke dalam seluruh kesimpulannya dan terus dia layangkan ke dalam saraf-saraf otak serta memorinya. Naruto berusaha mencari bagian _puzzle_ yang hilang, atau bagian yang dia lupakan hingga dia melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Membiarkan seorang Hyuuga hidup. Parahnya lagi jika gadis sebaya dengan dirinya ini melihat adegan pembunuhan yang dia lakukan dan sedang mencari cara untuk melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib. Jika dia ketahuan maka akan berdampak sangat besar kepada perusahaan mereka. Naruto sedikit menggeram kesal.

'Pertama-tama, bagaimana dia bisa hidup,' Naruto membuat dua garis yang sedikit bengkok di buku catatannya. Naruto menatap garis itu sebentar lalu kemudian menaruh ujung pensilnya di bawah bibirnya.

'Satu, ada tempat bersembunyi rahasia Hyuuga yang tidak kutemukan dan gadis itu bersembunyi di sana. Dua, gadis itu tidak berdomisili di Konoha. Tiga, gadis itu memang bukan seorang Hyuuga dan mata sialan itu hanya kebetulan saja. Empat, itu mungkin arwah para Hyuuga yang berusaha menakutiku karena dendam mereka yang begitu besar.' Naruto terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan kesimpulan keempatnya. Naruto pun mengetuk-ngetuk pelan ujung pensilnya di atas buku catatannya.

'Jika hipotesis keduaku benar maka aku harus memeriksa Kota Oto untuk memastikan kalau gadis ini adalah seorang Hyuuga. Mungkin setelah dia mendengar kematian keluarganya dia menyimpulkan kalau memakai marga Hyuuga di Kota Konoha merupakan suatu ancaman besar. Dengan memakai nama marga yang dia buat sendiri, dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan terancam,' Naruto kembali melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata. Hinata nampak serius mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Anko di depan. Naruto kembali menatap tajam pensil yang diputar di tangan kanannya.

'Jika Hipotesis pertama berhasil, heh..agak susah untuk membuktikannya,' Naruto menelan ludahnya 'Kediaman Hyuuga kini sedang dijaga ketat kesatuan Interpol. Aku tidak mungkin ke sana. Aku harap hipotesis ketigaku benar dan mata gadis itu adalah suatu kebetulan,' Naruto menghela napasnya. Rasanya dia ingin merobek buku filosofi Kajimaru Keita yang pertama kali membuatnya kesal. Naruto menopang dagunya perlahan dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke pelajaran.

Sementara Hinata yang sepertinya serius mendengarkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari Anko tampaknya juga sibuk berperang argumen dalam pikirannya. Hinata terus berkata kalau remaja itu adalah pembunuh seluruh keluarganya. Namun di sisi lain ada yang mengatakan kalau remaja itu sepertinya baik, menarik, dan juga tampan.

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tanpa sengaja lengan kanannya menyenggol penghapusnya dan jatuh tepat di samping kaki Naruto. Mata Hinata melebar. Dia pun membungkukkan badannya dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil karet penghapus tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih penghapus tersebut dan tangan Hinata pun tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya. Otak Hinata terkoneksi dengan cepat.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap nanar ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa dipandangi seperti itu hanya menatap datar ke arah Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada biasa.

PLAALK! Hinata pun spontan menampar pipi Naruto dan langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

Jujur saja..baru kali ini Naruto digampar oleh seorang wanita tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto naik pitam dan langsung menggeram marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS BODOH!"

"KE-KENAPA KAU MEMEGANG TANGANKU.." Hinata terdiam sejenak ".._HENTAI_!". Ino yang mendengar sang putra kejam Namikaze Minato dipanggil seperti itu langsung jatuh sweatdrop. Semua kelas menganga tidak percaya. Saraf di otak Naruto langsung berlistrik penuh kemarahan.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN GADIS DADA BESAR!" teriak Naruto spontan dengan nada kesal setengah mati. Para siswa-siswi memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

'Eh? Dada besar?' batin semuanya shock.

'Dada besar?' Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan dadanya. Beneran sih..

'Benar kataku?!' wajah Hinata memerah dan tangan kanannya langsung melayang cepat ke wajah Naruto.

PLAAAK!

Mau Hyuuga atau tidak. Pagi itu Naruto rasanya ingin membunuh perempuan tersebut!

* * *

"Keparat!"

Ino hanya menautkan alisnya memandangi Naruto yang tampak menggenggam gelas minumannya dengan cengkramannya yang begitu berbahaya. Dapat Ino lihat urat-urat di sekitar tangan Naruto bermunculan bahkan gelas yang dipegang sang Namikaze nampak retak. Ino maklumi kekuatan 'monster' Naruto pasti dia dapatkan dari DNA ibunya, Nyonya Namikaze Kushina.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk di kantin sekolah. Ino dan Naruto paling suka duduk di kursi paling pojok yang menghadap taman sekolah. Hal ini juga salah satu faktor yang membuat gosip kalau mereka berdua pacaran semakin gencar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada prihatin. Naruto yang sedang mengacak rambutnya terdiam sejenak. Perlahan-lahan putra Namikaze Minato itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya kembali tenang seperti biasa.

"Buruk," gumam Naruto pelan "Aku melakukan kesalahan terbesarku selama 1. 875 misi yang telah aku lakukan,"

"Tapi itu adalah misi **C-9**,"

"Ya, aku memang sering melakukan **C-9**, Ino. Tetapi dibantu tim yang terdiri minimal 10 anggota.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada ayahmu kalau kau membutuhkan sebuah tim. Setidaknya ada tiga orang yang menemanimu malam itu untuk memastikan kondisi berada dalam keadaan prima,"

Naruto menyeruput jus jeruknya perlahan-lahan. Saat dia menelan minuman favoritnya itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dan wajah rupawan dengan tatapan tajam itu memandang Ino penuh keyakinan.

"Harga diriku Ino. Kami para Namikaze punya harga diri.."

Ino menaikkan alisnya. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya "_Baka_!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Dia kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ino, apa kau pikir dia benar-benar Hyuuga?"

Ino melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. Gadis bersurai pirang itu sedikit merapikan helaian-helaian sutra rambutnya.

"Mungkin. Bisa ya.."

"Bisa tidak," sambung Naruto datar. "Anak kecil ingusan pun bisa menjawab seperti itu,"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. Dia sangat kesal dengan perkataan remaja laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Naruto membuka sebuah lollipop rasa strawberry dan memberikannya kepada Ino. Mata Ino sedikit melebar.

"Apa?"

"Hn, kau lempar ke kepala Orochi-_sensei_. Ya untuk dimakan,"

Ino menghela napasnya. Dia segera mengambil lollipop berwarna merah muda itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengemutnya dengan wajah yang lucu dan imut. Naruto membuka lollipop rasa jeruk dan langsung mengulumnya dengan wajah tenang.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto terus memikirkan apakah gadis berdada besar yang bernama Hinata itu Hyuuga atau tidak. Naruto terus mengingat setiap inchi pembunuhan yang dia lakukan. Dia terus mengingat bagaimana dia membunuh, ruangan apa yang telah dia masuki, ataupun mungkin kemungkinan-kemungkinan seorang Hyuuga yang masih hidup walaupun dia melukainya.

Tidak mungkin. Naruto menghela napasnya.

'Semuanya sudah kumutilasi dengan benar,' batin Naruto. Terdengar enteng baginya. Mutilasi hanyalah permainan potong-memotong bagi seorang Naruto.

"Ino,"

Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat. Naruto melepaskan loliipop rasa jeruk dari mulutnya dan safirnya menatap tajam ke depan. Ke Taman Konoha High School.

"Jangan katakan kepada _Tou-sama_ ataupun keluarga besar Namikaze lainnya soal berita ini,"

"Tapi Anko-_sensei_,"

"Anko tidak tahu menahu tentang ciri-ciri Hyuuga yang spesifik. Begitu pula Orochi dan Tsunade. Mereka hanya anjing-anjing _Tou-sama_ yang menduduki peran rendah.." Naruto kembali mengemut lollipop rasa jeruknya dengan tatapan yang kembali tenang "Kau beruntung masuk ke dalam keluarga inti dan menjadi penasihatku,"

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kantin "Ya, aku juga-"

"Aku senang kau selalu memberikan saran-saran yang terbaik," Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dan wajah yang sedang mengemut lollipop itu tersenyum tipis. Wajah Naruto benar-benar menawan dan lucu. Tidak ada kesan bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh darah dingin saat itu "Kuharap perdebatan kita tadi tidak merusak hubungan pertemanan ini.."

Mata Aquamarine Ino sedikit melebar. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan pipinya tampak sedikit kemerahan.

"_Arigatou_," terdengar suara lembut nan merdu di samping belakang Naruto. Naruto spontan menoleh ketika tahu siapa pemilik suara manis menggemaskan itu. Hinata berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil menyeruput segelas minuman dengan sebuah sedotan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu dan api-api pertikaian langsung berkobar di otak mereka.

"Memmai (_Hentai_)," kata Hinata di sela-sela hisapan airnya. Pelipis Naruto berdecit kesal. Mata safirnya menatap nyalang gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Dada besar," gumam Naruto pelan.

"_Hentai_.." kini Hinata sudah tidak menyedot minumannya. "..Dan kudengar kau seorang playboy,"

"HAAAAAHH?!" semua orang di kantin langsung shock begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata. Para cowok memandang Naruto penuh iri. Naruto bangkit dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Hinata. Ino meneguk ludahnya dan dia tahu perang akan segera dimulai.

"Dari mana mulut kurang ajarmu mendapatkan fitnah seperti itu, gadis sialan!"

Hinata menggenggam erat gelasnya. Lavendernya menatap Naruto penuh kebencian.

"Fit-fitnah..apa yang fitnah jika kau mengatakan tentang ukuran da-dadaku!"

"APAAAAAAA?!" teriak para cowok di kantin dengan hidung berdarah. Naruto menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya hingga batang lollipopnya patah. Ino sedikit bergidik ketakutan ketika aura membunuh Naruto muncul.

"Jangan sembarangan, kau yang memukul wajahku duluan!"

"Ka-karena kau _Hentai_!"

"ALASAN YAWARAKAI-_SAN_ BENAAAAAAR!" teriak para cowok di kantin dengan mata berapi-api. Beberapa siswi saling berbisik dengan wajah ketakutan ke arah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto benar-benar tidak terima.

"Kau..rasanya aku ingin mematahkan lehermu!" Naruto maju selangkah. Hinata mundur perlahan. Entah kenapa rasanya pemuda di depannya ini adalah sesosok pemuda bersurai kuning yang dia lihat di bailk celah lemari hiasnya. Hinata merasa aura ini sama dengan aura yang pernah dia rasakan. Tangan Naruto terkepal erat.

"AKU AKAN-"

"J-JANGAAAN!"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Tangannya dengan cepat maju ke arah leher Hinata, tetapi Hinata lebih cepat menahan tangan kanan Naruto sehingga gelas yang dipegangnya tumpah dan mengenai rok hitam pendeknya. Semuanya melotot tidak percaya.

"Yawarakai-_san_," gumam Ino tidak enak. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tetesan-tetesan air terjatuh perlahan-lahan dari ujung roknya menuju ke lantai. Hinata langsung berlari keluar kantin dan saat sang gadis bermata Lavender melewati tubuh Naruto, putra Namikaze Minato itu mendengar kalau Hinata mengatakannya..

"Kau pembunuh!"

Mata Naruto bergetar. Apa Hinata tahu perbuatannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dan Ino membuat isyarat supaya meminta maaf. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. Dia menatap seekor nyamuk yang tampaknya melayang sedikit limbung akibat kenyang menghisap darah di leher Hinata. Naruto meninju mahluk kecil tersebut hingga tertempel di tembok dan langsung mati.

'Padahal aku ingin membunuh mahluk ini yang hinggap di lehernya,' Naruto menatap datar ke Taman Konoha. Giginya perlahan-lahan menghancurkan permen lollipop yang telah lepas dari batangnya tadi.

'Tapi kenapa dia mengatakan aku pembunuh? Apa dia benar-benar Hyuuga,'

Hipotesis terus berputar di otak Naruto..

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan keributan di kantin. Hinata langsung membasuh rok pendek hitamnya sekaligus membasuh wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Jantungnya sangat berdebar ketika melihat tangan Naruto melesat cepat menuju lehernya. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasakan tangan itu adalah tangan yang sama. Tangan yang pernah menebas kepala ayahnya tanpa berperikemanusiaan.

Hinata kini duduk bersandar di tembok toilet sekolah dengan hembusan napas tidak teratur. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang dan sang Hyuuga berusaha menormalkannya senormal mungkin. Hinata berdiri perlahan-lahan dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ke kelasnya. Saat di dalam kelas dia langsung duduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sendu.

'Neji-_nii_, hari pertama aku sekolah aku bertemu seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sama dengan pembunuhmu dan pembunuh keluarga kita. Apakah memang dia si pembunuh itu,' Hinata mengingat masa-masa sebelum dia pindah ke Oto. Saat itu dia masih kelas 1 SMP dan Neji sering melatihnya teknik gerakan pertarungan khas keluarga Hyuuga. Neji merupakan sosok Hyuuga yang tangguh dan kuat. Meskipun begitu, Neji merupakan sosok kakak penyayang yang sering memberikan Hinata petuah dan juga semangat hidup. Hinata mengangkat perlahan wajahnya dan tanpa terasa, setetes air mata jatuh di sudut mata kanannya. Hinata mengelapnya dengan cepat dan pandangannya langsung memandang pemandangan di jendela luar KHS. Hinata dapat melihat kemegahan Kota Konoha yang begitu mewah.

Tuk! Hinata merasakan kepalanya dipukul pelan oleh seseorang. Gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mendapatkan Naruto berdiri di sampingnya (dengan posisi agak membungkuk) sambil meletakkan sebuah lollipop di atas surai indigonya. Mata Hinata melirik ke atas lalu ber gerak ke samping kanan. Alisnya membentuk suatu ekspresi kesal.

"A-apa maumu?!"

"Bisakah kau berbicara tanpa awalan yang gagap?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ini," Naruto melempar lollipop berwarna ungu itu ke meja Hinata "Lollipop rasa anggur. Tadi minuman yang kau minum adalah rasa anggur-"

"Kau menjilat bekas minuman yang tumpah tadi?!"

"Bodoh," Naruto membuka lollipop rasa jeruknya "Aku menanyakannya ke ibu kantin. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal rendah tersebut hanya karena minta maaf kepadamu.." mata Naruto memandang datar ke depan. Wajah sang Namikaze begitu tenang "..Yah, memang saat ini aku meminta maaf karena kejadian tadi. Saat itu aku ingin memukul nyamuk yang sedang mengambil darahmu tanpa izin-"

"Nyamuk?!" mata Hinata melebar. Dia menggosok perlahan leher kanannya dan mendapatkan sebuah bentolan di sana. Naruto memandang sekilas ke arah Hinata.

"Kuharap kau memaafkanku,"

Lavender Hinata melebar. Entah kenapa saat melihat sikap Naruto yang sekarang ini membuat dirinya mengatakan kalau Naruto bukanlah si pembunuh itu. Hinata merasakan dadanya terasa hangat dan entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Hinata membuka lollipop rasa anggur itu dan mengemutnya perlahan. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan tiba-tiba mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada kebingungan. Naruto tersenyum dengan loliipop yang masih tertempel di bibirnya.

"Wajahmu lucu ya saat mengulum sebuah lollipop," kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit memuji.

Blush..wajah Hinata perlahan-lahan memerah dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya namun panas di pori-pori wajahnya tetap tidak menghilang. Gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung menghantamkan keningnya ke meja secara brutal dan berkali-kali tanpa henti. Naruto yang melihat sikap Hinata hanya memasang poker face dengan alis yang bertautan kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa Yawarakai-_san_?"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto penuh arti. Hinata melepaskan lollipopnya dan memandang permen batangan itu dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kembali. Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku juga minta maaf Namikaze-_san_. Maaf karena.." Hinata memandang sedih lollipop tersebut "..Karena mengatakan kau adalah pembunuh,"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan. Sang Namikaze kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Oh. Aku tidak apa-apa tentang hal tersebut. Mungkin beberapa orang yang baru kenal akan mempersepsikan diriku seperti pembunuh,"

Hinata mengerling sekilas ke arah Naruto dan matanya kembali menatap lollipop rasa anggur tersebut. Dia kemudian mengulumnya kembali.

"Yawarakai-_san_,"

"Hm?"

"Apa matamu memang seperti itu?"

Jantung Hinata sedikit melebar. Dia memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang sedikit lebih tajam. Ekspresi remaja bersurai kuning itu tampak tenang dan datar. Naruto masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan kedua tangan yang berada di belakang kepala.

'Apa yang harus kujawab. Apa aku harus mengatakan kalau mata ini memang mata asliku sejak lahir. _Matte_, jika dia pembunuh itu maka dia tahu aku pasti Hyuuga. Aku yakin beberapa orang memang tahu soal ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga, namun pertanyaannya..' Hinata terus mengawasi Naruto yang tetap tampak menunggu '..Kenapa dia mempertanyakan hal ini kepadaku? Jika dia tidak tahu mata ini kenapa jenis pertanyaannya seperti,' Hinata meremas kedua tangannya yang tampak sedikit berkeringat. Napasnya mulai sedikit tidak teratur.

'Apa yang harus kujawab?!' Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya melayang mencari jawaban yang terbaik dan paling terbaik, agar laki-laki bersurai kuning yang dia curigai sebagai sang pembunuh tidak akan mengasumsikan dirinya sebagai Hyuuga.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku-"

"Mata ini adalah transpalasi dari temanku yang seorang Hyuuga!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan. Bola birunya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata.

"Transpalasi? Berarti.."

"Ya, aku dulu buta dari kecil. Tetapi pada saat umur 10 tahun, teman dekatku yang bermarga Hyuuga sedang berada dalam kondisi kritis karena dia terkena kanker otak. D-dia, sebelum mati dia.." Hinata menutup wajahnya. Naruto memandang datar ke arah Hinata. Tampak iris safir itu tidak bersimpati sedikitpun.

'Maafkan aku _Kami-sama_ karena telah berbohong,' batin Hinata yang kini wajahnya berada di bawah meja. Jantung Hinata masih berdebar. Apakah Namikaze Naruto mempercayai ceritanya. Hinata yang tidak pernah berbohong dan baru kali ini berbohong merasakan ceritanya seperti jalanan di dekat pantai. Datar dan tidak menguras emosi. Hinata menahan napasnya. Apakah Naruto akan memotong ceritanya dan melakukan suatu pertanyaan lain namun masih bersangkut paut dengan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Oh, _gomen_ menanyakan soal matamu itu."

Hanya itu. Hanya sebuah respon datar dari remaja bersurai kuning tersebut. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Naruto mencabut batang lollipop rasa jeruk dari mulutnya. Kini lollipop itu hanya menyisakan batangnya saja. Naruto melemparkan lollipop itu ke luar jendela dan Hinata dapat melihat batang lollipop lemparan Naruto sejajar dengan tower _Namikaze corp._ yang berdiri jauh dari Konoha High School.

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Permen lolli-ku sudah habis. Aku pergi keluar sebentar Yawarakai-_san_,"

"_Matte_!"

Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan dua langkah di depan Hinata hanya menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan. Sang Namikaze memandang datar ke arah gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menunjuk lollipop rasa anggur di mulutnya dengan gaya lucu.

"Lollipop-ku belum habis"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya "Lalu?"

"A-aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu," Hinata merobek secarik kertas dari bukunya dan menggambar sesuatu di kertas tersebut menggunakan pensilnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangkat sobekan kertas tersebut dan menunjukkannya ke arah Naruto dengan gerakan sedikit gugup.

"A-apa kau tahu lambang ini Namikaze-_san_?"

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Dia langsung membalikkan kepalanya dan seluruh tubuhnya kini membelakangi Hinata. Safir Naruto sedikit bergetar.

'Bagaimana. Bagaimana. BAGAIMANA DIA TAHU TENTANG LAMBANG KELUARGA _KAA-SAN_?! BAGAIMANA DIA TAHU TENTANG LAMBANG KELUARGA UZUMAKI?!' Naruto memejamkan matanya 'Keluarga _Kaa-san_ memang tidak seterkenal keluarga _Tou-san_. Tetapi mungkin ada beberapa orang yang tahu tentang lambang keluarga Uzumaki karena mereka bergerak di bidang kelas menengah perdagangan. Tapi,' Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata 'Apa maksud dia menanyakan lambang spiral itu kepadaku? Aku saja memakai marga _Tou-san_ di belakang nama. Apa dia tahu kalau marga _Kaa-san_ adalah..ah tidak mungkin! Kenapa dia menanyakan hal tersebut kepadaku! Bukan ke si bodoh Lee atau si tolol Bee,' Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum tipis. Hinata menurunkan kertas tadi dan memandang sedikit tajam ke arah Naruto. Dua mata itu saling bertemu dan nampak perang dingin mulai keluar. Perasaan hangat yang baru saja terjadi kini hilang. Keduanya nampak menunggu dan saling waspada.

"Itu," Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya perlahan "Adalah lambang keluarga Uzumaki," Naruto terdiam sejenak. Hinata benar-benar menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku hanya tahu itu lambang Uzumaki. Yah..mereka pernah memasangnya di kargo kapal milik keluarga mereka dan di bawah lambang itu ada nama keluarga mereka. Me-memangnya ada apa Yawarakai-_san_?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Berusaha memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata mencabut batang lollipop rasa anggurnya yang kini menyisakan batangannya saja. Mata lavendernya menatap sendu batang lollipop tersebut lalu beralih ke arah sosok Namikaze Naruto.

"Hanya saja teman Hyuuga-ku yang mentranspalasi mata ini ke mataku mengatakan kalau," Hinata membuang lollipop itu ke jendela. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah lollipop tersebut dan safirnya nampak sedikit bergetar. Batangan lollipop Hinata sejajar dengan tower perusahaan ayahnya dari kejauhan.

"Lambang spiral ini adalah kesukaannya dan orang-orang Konoha pasti tahu arti lambang ini yang sebenarnya.."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh," gumam Naruto singkat. Hinata juga menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya terus meminta maaf kepada _Kami-sama_ karena terus menerus berbohong.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan berdehem pelan. Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi lollipop kita berdua sudah habis kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sikap sedikit kikuk. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan langsung berjalan keluar dengan langkah cepat.

"Na-Namikaze-_san_!"

Naruto berhenti sejenak 'Apa lagi?!' batin sang Namikaze sedikit geram. Naruto menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ada apa Yawarakai-_san_?"

"Sudah hampir jam masuk kelas," kata Hinata sambil telunjuk kanannya menunjuk dinding jam. Beberapa siswa-siswi juga berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kelas 2-A. Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu menghela napasnya.

"Yah, aku ada.." Naruto membalik badannya dan tanpa menoleh dia langsung menyambung kalimat pembicaraannya "..Urusan sebentar!"

Naruto pun keluar dengan langkah kesal. Ino yang baru saja mau masuk ke kelas langsung menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat wajah sang Namikaze berkerut penuh kekesalan dan sedikit amarah.

"Mau ke mana Naruto? Ini sudah hampir jam masuk kelas," kata Ino dengan nada lembut.

"AKAN KUSURUH TSUNADE MEMANJANGKAN JAM ISITIRAHAT! AKU MAU MENENANGKAN DIRIKU!" Naruto melewati Ino tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ino menahan napasnya. Tampak Yamanaka itu sedikit merasakan ketakuta ketika aura membunuh Naruto keluar dengan pekat.

Di dalam kelas Hinata kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya. Otaknya terus berputar untuk mencari kebenaran dalam setiap perkataan Naruto. Hinata terus mengingat bagaimana sikap Naruto ketika dirinya langsung 'menyerang' remaja bersurai kuning itu dengan lambang yang mungkin sedikit krusial. Hinata menahan napasnya. Dia dan Naruto tampaknya sedikit melakukan 'gerakan' saling serang-menyerang. Entah kenapa Naruto menanyakan tentang mata kepadanya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah tower _Namikaze corp._ yang begitu megah.

'Aku masih mencurigaimu, Namikaze-_san_..' batin gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

Sementara Naruto yang bersandar di atap sekolah dengan dasi yang berkibar ditiup angin hanya mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Safirnya yang sewarna dengan langit biru hanya memandang tajam ke atas. Dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan menatap tajam tower _Namikaze corp._ yang tampak superior di tengah-tengah kota megah Konoha. Naruto membetulkan sedikit letak poni kuningnya yang nampak menutupi sebagian wajahnya akibat tiupan angin.

'Aku masih mencurigaimu, Yawarakai-_san_..' mata Naruto menyipit tajam '..Atau Hyuuga-_san_!'

'Perang' saling mencari tahu baru dimulai! Hanya Tuhan yang tahu takdir mereka, siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini dengan berdiri di atas genangan darah lawannya!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

AHAAAI! Akhirnya up chap 2. Arigatou ne atas semua respon positif serta kritiknya yang berkualitas minna..

Tentang sejajar dari lollipop NaruHina dengan tower Namikaze corp. mengerti kan? Yah kenapa sejajar karena tower perusahaan Minato berada di kejauhan jadi batang lollipop Naruto maupun Hinata saat dilempar keluar jadi terlihat menutupi tower tersebut.

Dan Readers-san sudah mengetahui tambahan tentang keluarga Namikaze yang lainnya. Hohoho, para Namikaze ternyata memiliki banyak mata-mata dan anjing ya *ditabok Anko, Tsunade dan dilambai Orochi*

So, Icha akan terus membuat mereka berdua saling beradu mencari tahu dan juga, kehidupan sekolah akan Icha coba iringi di tengah perang dingin keduanya. Mudah-mudahan Romancenya dapat dan jujur saja, Icha gak bisa lepas dari Genre Humor^_^

Yang akun Icha balas lewat PM, Icha akan balas yang tidak login ya..

Rrrr: Waaa! Gomen-gomen ne kalau feelnya gak dapet. HuuT_T, Icha memang tidak bisa lepas dari genre 'ngelawak' itu. Arigatou ne..

Mitsu rui: Yippa, arigatou ya Mistu-san. Haha, semoga NH langgeng di sana *di sana apa Cha?* arigatou ne..

Gue: Hahaha, gak apa-apa kok. Nanti Icha akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk fic ini. Arigatou atas saran dan reviewnya ya^_^

amexki chan gak log: Arigatou ne. Nanti akan dilihat kenapa Namikaze family menjadi seperti ini. Dan soal Naruto, hehe..Naruto dan Hinata masih adu dalam pikiran dan saling menebak siapa mereka berdua yang sebenarnya.

Soputan: Wohoho..yaha, ibu tiri memang angker ya^_^ arigatou ne..

Gunbai No Madara: Berperang dalam arti yang lain Gunbai-san. Mereka berdua kini sedang berperang dingin dan siap mencari tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Arigatou ne.

Guest: Hehehe, ini memang tuntuan fic Guest-san. Oke, Icha akan usahain membuat New Fic dengan pair lain. Tapi yah, Icha juga NH Lovers tapi tidak garis keras^_^ arigatou ne

MORPH: Hehehe, gomen kalau kesan Crime-nya hilang. Icha memang tidak ahli soal membuat crime. Arigatou ya.

Hqhqhq: Haha, arigatou karena telah menjadi yang pertama mereview. Soal persiapan Hinata, hihi..kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan soal Naruto, uwooo..sabar ya Hqhqhq-san^_^ arigatou ne..

Yap, untuk yang berakun akan Icha balas lewat PM ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan..

Jaa ne! arigatou atas reviewnya dan mohon review chap ini, Icha akan terbuka atas semua saran, kritik, dan lainnya^_^

Tertanda. Icha Ren


	3. Chapter 3

_Katanya, rasa benci dan cinta itu tipis. Bagaimana dengan rasa saling membunuh dan cinta?_

_Namikaze Naruto_

**LOVE THE ENEMY**

**By Icha Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENPAI**

**Warning: Typo(s), Aneh, Gajeness, Kacau Balau, Gore, Dan Lain-Lain**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Drama**

**Pair: Naruto-Hinata dalam selimut kebencian**

**Summary:**

**Siapa bilang kalau orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang kau sukai. Naruto dan Hinata, dua latar berbeda yang mempunyai tujuan kelam. Naruto sang pemburu yang merasa buruannya selesai dikejutkan dengan buruannya, Hinata, yang berhasil lolos dari misi Genosidanya. Saling mencari tahu dan saling mengincar nyawa, keduanya berada dalam permainan cinta yang mempertaruhkan nyawa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 3: Garam, Petir, dan Tidur_

Naruto melemparkan tas sekolahnya sembarangan di atas kursinya dengan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras. Hinata yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Berisik!" kata Hinata dengan pandangan tajam. Naruto yang duduk di kursinya hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan mengulum lollipop rasa jeruknya dengan santai.

Hinata kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. Naruto kembali melirik ke arah Hinata dan menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. Namikaze muda itu kemudian menatap datar ke arah luar jendela kelas dan menatap penuh minat atas kemegahan Kota Konoha. Tower _Namikaze corp._ tetap menjadi ikon yang fenomenal dengan tinggi yang menjulang hingga ke langit. Naruto terus berpikir, bagaimana jika kesalahan yang dia buat pertama kali dalam misi **C-9**nya akan meruntuhkan tower super tinggi itu hingga terbenam ke dalam tanah. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak ingin hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

"YO SEMUANYA! SALAM _RAPPER_ BRO!" teriak Bee dengan langkah lincah sambil merangkul sang ketua kelas, Rock Lee dengan wajah bahagia. Lee tiba-tiba melompat di atas meja Naruto dan menunjuk wajah putra Namikaze Minato itu dengan mata berapi-api.

"HEI CALON _HAREM_ SIALAN! MANA INO-_CHAN_?! BIASANYA DIA KE KELAS BERSAMAMU HAH?!"

Naruto memandag bosan ke arah Lee.

"Oh," satu kata Naruto membuat tubuh Lee terjungkal. Remaja dengan model _bob style_ itu bangkit dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Lee berlari keluar kelas sambil meneriakkan bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang tidak menghargai semangat masa muda pagi. Bee pun berlari mengikuti Lee sambil meneriakkan kalau _Rapper_ adalah semangat masa muda yang sebenarnya. Suigetsu yang baru muncul langsung ditarik Bee keluar kelas. Trio perangkat kelas pembuat onar itu langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan segudang tanda tanya di kepala siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Pagi _Minna_," kata Ino yang baru masuk kelas dengan langkah riang dan senyuman yang menawan. Para cowok langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan membuat opera konser dadakan sambil menjawab selamat pagi Ino.

"SELA~MAT PA~GI~, INO~_CHAAAAAN_!"

Ino tersenyum kikuk. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum ke remaja bersurai kuning tersebut. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Ino dan mengangkat alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Pagi Naruto. Maaf aku terlambat untuk hari ini."

"Hn," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ino langsung duduk dan menopang dagunya dengan gaya anggun. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak semangat hari ini?"

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. "Memang aku seperti ini kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu sikapmu yang seperti ini. Tapi untuk kali ini, kau tampak berbeda.."

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata "Hm, aku memang tidak bisa membohongi penasihat pribadiku," Naruto melepaskan lollipopnya dan kini hanya menyisakan batangnya saja. Saat tangannya ingin membuang lollipop itu ke luar jendela, tiba-tiba lonceng masuk kelas langsung berbunyi. Naruto memandang ke atas sebentar dan dia langsung melemparkan batang lollipop itu ke kepala Hinata. Sebuah senyuman puas terpatri di bibir menawan sang Namikaze.

Hinata langsung bangun dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Naruto yang sedang bersandar di kursi sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala hanya bersiul-siul santai.

"K-kenapa kau-"

"Bisakah kau berbicara tanpa awalan yang gagap-"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya "Oh,"

"Oh?! Dasar _hentai_ playboy tak tahu diri!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan. "Oh," hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut putra Minato tersebut.

"Be-berarti kau menerima julukan _hentai_ playboy itu!"

"Oh,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu _hentai_ playboy menyebalkan!"

"Oh,"

"_Hentai_~"

"Oh,"

"Playboy~"

"Oh,"

"Menyebalkan~"

"Oh,"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Rasanya dia ingin mengambil sebuah pisau dan menggorok leher laki-laki bersurai kuning di samping kanannya ini. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan datar.

"Dasar dada be-"

Tap! Naruto menahan tangan Hinata yang berusaha menampar pipinya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Coba kau bisa lebih cepat dari ini. Dengan gerakan ini, membunuhku adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untukmu!"

"Oh,"

"Aku tersanjung kau mau menggunakan kata-kataku.." Naruto memandang tajam ke arah Hinata "..Dan jangan lupakan soal ceritamu beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Hm!" Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Naruto memandang datar ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya melirik ke arah Naruto dan wajah sang Hyuuga semakin kesal. Naruto menatapnya seolah-olah Namikaze muda itu siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos kebingungan.

"A-ada apa?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya perlahan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino yang dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya (NaruHina) hanya menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada kebingungan. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Ino dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju kepada Anko-_sensei_ yang baru masuk ke kelas. Naruto mendengus perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak Ino. Tapi aku punya rencana untuk mengetahui jati diri gadis itu melalui proses interaksi," kata Naruto dengan suara yang dipelankan. Ino menaikkan alisnya.

Tampaknya Naruto mempunyai sebuah rancangan rencana dalam mencari kebenaran di secuil misinya..

* * *

"Baiklah, _sensei_ akan membagikan kelompok untuk tugas Biologi dan Matematika yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Satu kelompok ada dua orang,"

"UWOOOOOH! SEMOGA AKU MENDAPATKAN CINTA YAWARAKAI-_SAAAAAN_!" teriak Lee dengan mata berapi-api. Killer Bee ikutan bangkit sambil membentuk tanda metal di jari tangannya.

"OU YEAAAH! AKU BERHARAP INO-_CHAN_ BERADA DI PELUKANKU YO!"

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan dengan wajah mengejek "Pfft, mimpi saja sana..para jomblo-jomblo mengenaskan,"

Lee dan Bee menoleh ke arah Sui dengan mata berapi-api "MEMANGNYA KAU SUDAH ADA PASANGAN!? KITA AKAN LIHAT SIAPA YANG MENDAPATKAN WANITA SEBAGAI PASANGANNYA DAN SIAPA YANG BERPASANGAN SESAMA PRIA! JIKA SESAMA PRIA MAKA DIA ADALAH MAHOOO!"

Napas Lee dan Bee ngos-ngosan seperti badak. Sui menganggukkan kepalanya, masih dengan cengiran yang menunjukkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Heheh, kita akan lihat. Siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan para wanita.."

"Kami~!" kata Lee dan Bee dengan tatapan horror.

Kemudian..

"Rock Lee dan Killer Bee!" kata Anko dengan nada datar.

"TEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Lee dan Bee memegang kepalanya dan saling bertatapan aneh. Mereka meneguk ludah perlahan-lahan dan saling menunjuk dengan jari bergetar.

"K-kau maho.." kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Hozuki Suigetsu dan Yamanaka Ino!"

"TEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" kali ini teriakan Lee dan Bee makin panjang. Suigesu menyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Kedua temannya langsung menghantamkan kepala mereka ke dinding kelas. Siswa-siswi lainnya hanya memasang wajah kasihan kepada duo pembuat onar kelas tersebut.

"Yawarakai Hinata dan.."

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Siapakah yang akan menjadi teman satu kelompoknya?

"..Namikaze Naruto!"

"TIDAK BISA!" Hinata langsung berdiri dan menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Naruto. Naruto hanya mengerling sekilas ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa Yawarakai-_san_?" tanya Anko sambil tersenyum. Anko melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang datar ke arah Anko, namun sebuah tatapan tersirat tercetak jelas di iris safir berbahaya tersebut.

"KE-KENAPA AKU BERPASANGAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI _HENTAI_ PLAYBOY MENYEBALKAN INI?!"

Semua siswa-siswi kelas 2-A shock mendengar panggilan Naruto yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan sikap Naruto selama ini. Naruto menghela napasnya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tahukah kau gadis bodoh, hanya tinggal kita berdua yang belum dapat pasangan.."

"PA-PASANGAN?!" wajah Hinata sedikit memerah "KAU KIRA AKU MAU MENJADI PASANGANMU?! DAN INI NAMANYA BUKAN PASANGAN TAPI KERJA KELOMPOK!"

"Dua orang itu bukannya berpasangan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai. Semuanya menatap Rock Lee dan Killer Bee lalu manggut-manggut setuju.

"TEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriakan Lee dan Bee semakin panjang saja.

"Ma-masa bodoh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau berpasangan denganmu! Aku mau kerja sendiri saja!" Hinata memandang ke arah Anko "_Sensei_! Aku mau-"

"Tidak bisa Yawarakai-_san_. Jika kau mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri maka nilai tugasmu akan dapat nol, atau kata lain..kau tidak mempunyai nilai tugas,"

Hinata memegang kepalanya. Dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan aura suram.

"Kenapa bisa begini.." kata gadis bersurai indigo itu. Naruto mengerling ke arah Hinata dan menyeringai. Mempunyai guru yang ternyata adalah anjing-anjing ayahnya memang sangat menyenangkan. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan menatap Naruto penuh tatapan kekesalan. Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Ino hanya mengedipkan matanya ke arah gadis bermata Aquamarine tersebut. Ino memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino dan berbisik dengan suara yang pelan namun penuh nada kepuasan.

"Interaksi akan dimulai, Ino.." kata putra Minato itu dengan seringaiannya yang menawan. Tentu saja wajah Ino menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Naruto benar-benar punya rencana. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah apakah rencana Naruto berhasil atau malah akan menjad bumerang untuknya.

* * *

Naruto bersandar dengan tenang di pagar atap sekolah sambil kepalanya menengadah ke langit biru. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah lollipop rasa jeruk yang nampak baru dibuka. Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya dan ingin memasukkan lollipop tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Saat permen batangan itu 10 _centi_ lagi dari bibirnya, pintu atap sekolah terbuka dengan suara yang begitu sangat amat keras.

BRAAAKH! Hinata sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah penuh amarah. Gerakan Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Naruto menurunkan perlahan-lahan permennya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan tak bersalah.

"A-aku tidak terima satu kelompok berdua denganmu?!" kata Hinata langsung _to the point_ dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Hinata berdiri di depan Naruto dengan lavender yang memancarkan kekesalan.

"Kau malu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Wajah Hinata perlahan-lahan mengeras.

"Ti-tidak sedikitpun _Hentai_!"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama yang benar?!"

"Namikaze _Hentai-san_!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Yawarakai Dada Besar.."

"K-KAU-"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu dengan awalan yang benar?" Naruto membuat wajah mengejek. Hinata menggelemetukkan giginya dengan napas memburu.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh, jadi protesmu tentang kenapa kita bisa berduaan juga bukan urusanku.."

"JANGAN BILANG KALAU KITA 'BERDUAAN'! KITA HANYA KERJA KELOMPOK!" Hinata berdiri dengan gaya marah yang lucu. Kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya menegang ke bawah dan kedua tangan tersebut terkepal erat. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia langsung mengulum lollipopnya dengan santai.

"Lebih baik kau ke kelas saja nona pemarah berdada be-"

GYUUUT! Hinata menarik batang lollipop Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sehingga Naruto ikutan tertarik dan tersungkur ke lantai atap KHS. Mata Hinata sedikit melebar. Naruto tetap diam dalam posisi tertelungkup tersebut. Hinata berdiri dengan panik dan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri berusaha meminta pertolongan.

"_Go-gomen_ Namikaze-_san_. Bu-bukan maksud membuatmu seperti itu. A-aku hanya terbawa emosi dan-"

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu.."

GLEK. Suara Naruto terdengar menyeramkan. Hinata menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Entah kenapa dia merasakan suatu aura yang mengerikan menguar dari tubuh remaja bersurai kuning tersebut.

"A-aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal-"

"Baiklah," Naruto memotong perkataan gagap Hinata dan berdiri dengan gerakan tenang. Namikaze muda itu membalikkan badannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan jas hitam sekolahnya yang sedikit kotor akibat insiden jatuhnya tadi. Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu memandang Hinata penuh arti.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau satu kelompok denganku," kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Hinata menahan napasnya. Semua jenis pertanyaan merasuki otak Hinata dan berputar cepat di kepalanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto sangat ingin satu kelompok dengan dirinya? Bukannya Hinata percaya diri karena Naruto memang ingin dekat dengan dirinya atau apapun. Yang Hinata khawatirkan adalah apa maksud tersembunyi dari remaja bermata safir tersebut. Apa dia ingin mencari tahu jati dirinya? Bisa jadi. Dan yang lebih berbahaya jika dia memang mencurigai dirinya sebagai Hyuuga dan melalui muslihat ini-kerja kelompok-, remaja bersurai kuning itu akan semakin memantapkan kalau dia adalah si Hyuuga yang lolos dan akhirnya Naruto, jika dia si pembunuh, maka nyawa Hinata berada dalam bahaya. Hinata menautkan alisnya perlahan-lahan. Ada berbagai macam argumen dan kemungkinan yang terus berperang di otaknya. Hinata menatap mata Naruto dan mendapatkan iris biru itu tampak tenang dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Jadi?" Naruto membuang batang lollipopnya yang tadi habis ditarik Hinata ke arah bawah. Hinata melirik sekilas ke batang lollipop itu yang melayang sepersekian detik di udara dan jatuh ke halaman sekolah yang berpasir. Hinata kembali menatap wajah tan yang menawan tersebut.

"Kuharap kau menerimanya. Telapak tanganku sedikit lecet akibat kelakuanmu tadi.." kata Naruto dengan nada menyindir sambil menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya yang agak memerah. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman-walau dia membenci laki-laki ini-akhirnya menghela napas perlahan-lahan dan membuat keputusan. Bagaimanapun dia masih punya sesuatu yang harus dia geserkan jika ini adalah rencana Naruto, walaupun Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Anko-_sensei_ secara kebetulan memasangkan dirinya dengan laki-laki menyebalkan ini.

"Ba-baiklah. Jangan senang karena aku menerimanya. I-ini hanya permintaan maafku karena telah membuat tanganmu terluka.." kata Hinata dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto tersenyum puas. Satu langkah kaki telah menapak di strategi mencari tahunya.

"Jadi," Naruto kembali membuka sebatang lollipop rasa jeruk di tangan kanannya. Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa permen batang rasa jeruk yang dikulum Naruto. Naruto memandang lollipopnya dengan tatapan senang lalu mengulumnya dengan gerakan puas. Safirnya menatap Hinata sedikit lebih tajam.

"Beritahukan alamat rumahmu dan kita akan belajar di sana,"

GOTCHA! Hinata sekarang mengerti bagaimana 'permainan' Naruto. Naruto memang benar-benar 'menyerangnya' untuk menguak jati dirinya. Naruto benar-benar ingin mencari tahu siapa Hinata yang sebenarnya. Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan balas menatap tajam Naruto. Tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kita belajar di rumahmu saja,"

"Kenapa?" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menaruh kedua lengannya di atas pagar besi atap sekolah. Hinata langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di samping Naruto. Rambut keduanya berkibar cepat saat sebuah hembusan angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka. Hinata berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Karena..karena," Hinata pun memikirkan tentang nama keluarga Naruto. Yaitu Namikaze..

Ya, tower _Namikaze corp._ dan segala kemegahannya. Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Karena rumahku hanyalah sebuah rumah kontrakan. Tidak etis jika anak kaya sepertimu belajar di-"

"Bodoh!" Naruto memandang tajam tower _Namikaze corp._

"Aku tidak peduli kita belajar di mana, yang penting kita bisa belajar bersama.."

Blup..blup..blup.. 'BO-BODOH! APA YANG SI _HENTAI_ ITU KATAKAN?! KATA-KATANYA SEOLAH –OLAH DIA..' Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Kepalanya bergeleng dengan cepat. Hinata mnghela napasnya dan berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang entah kenapa sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menepis segala rasa aneh di dadanya ini. Hinata harus waspada. Ya, Hinata harus waspada.

"K-kau yang bodoh!" kata Hinata dengan nada kikuk yang lucu. Naruto yang mendengar perubahan suara Hinata hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pemilik mata sewarna bulan tersebut.

"Hm, jadi..sepakat belajar di rumahmu sore ini?"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Naruto kini benar-benar menoleh ke arah Hinata. Alisnya terangkat perlahan-lahan. Hinata yang bersandar di punggung pagar besi atap sekolah kini berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Naruto menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kenapa? Jangan gunakan alasan bodoh seperti tadi,"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mau belajar di rumahku?!"

Kini Naruto yang terdiam. Benar. Cukup mencurigakan juga dia memaksa Hinata untuk belajar di rumahnya. Naruto tersenyum simpul dan menggunakan alasan yang sudah dia katakan tempo dulu.

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat," kata Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan. Lavender Hinata melebar dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa rasanya Hinata tidak mau memandang laki-laki bersurai kuning tersebut. Hinata berdiri tegak (tidak menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di pagar besi atap sekolah) dan akhirnya berjalan menuju ke pintu atap sekolah. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hei? Jadi setuju kan-"

"AKU.."

Hembusan angin makin kencang.

"..TIDAK MAU!"

'Keras kepala. Susah juga untuk menghasutnya..' mata Naruto menajam. Tampak pancaran safir itu sangat menakutkan. Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata yang kini berhenti sejenak di depan pintu atap sekolah. Naruto berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan aura seorang pembunuh.

"Kau..keras kepala juga ya?"

"Kau yang keras kepala. Alasan bodoh seperti itu tidak akan membuatku percaya," Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan lavender yang menyala.

"Memang aku bersalah karena telah membuat telapak tanganmu terluka, tetapi jika itu yang kau jadikan alasan untuk mengintimidasiku agar kau bisa ke rumahku maka.." wajah Hinata nampak penuh keyakinan "..Kau bukanlah seorang pria yang memiliki akal sehat!"

Naruto terkesima. Sangat terkesima. Hinata seperti menohok perutnya dengan sangat keras. Tegukan ludah perlahan-lahan terasa kering di kerongkongan Naruto. Namikaze muda itu tidak percaya kalau Hinata akan mengatakan kata-kata yang penuh 'serangan' kejutan ke hatinya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan berpikir keras.

Soal perasaan, masa bodoh dengan akal sehat atau apa, yang penting dia bisa mendapatkan informasi gadis ini secara langsung. Tetapi..entah kenapa di dalam hatinya ada rasa bersalah kepada si mata perak nan indah tersebut. Naruto berusaha memikirkan, apakah jika masih memaksa maka Hinata-jika dia benar-benar Hyuuga-, maka dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah si pembunuh. Atau jika Hinata seorang Hyuuga yang selamat dan melihatnya secara langsung membunuh seluruh keluarganya, maka kerumitan akan semakin menimpa Naruto.

'Baiklah,' Naruto memandang punggung gadis yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya tersebut. Hinata melangkahkan kaki kanannya namun tangan Naruto langsung menahan lengan kanan Hinata. Terdiam. Keduanya saling berpikir dan saling menaruh aura menjauh.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya sepulang sekolah dan kita akan belajar di sana.."

Dua pilihan untuk Hinata. Menerimanya atau tidak.

Dan jika Hinata menerimanya, apakah dia memang belajar kelompok di sana atau dibunuh!

* * *

Hinata memandang lekat-lekat rumah modern dengan gaya moderat kaku yang mewah. Memang cocok dengan status sebagai seorang keluarga Namikaze. Namun yang membingungkan Hinata adalah kenapa dominan warna rumah ini berwarna ungu. Hinata, meskipun hanya menebak, yakin kalau warna kesukaan Namikaze adalah kuning ataupun orange. Hinata menatap kembali secarik kertas yang sudah tertulis alamat rumah tersebut dan ternyata cocok.

Rumah dengan dominan warna ungu ini memang rumah yang tertera di alamat pemberian Naruto. Hinata mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju pagar besinya yang juga berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bunga-bunga _Cyshantrium_. Dia memandang sebentar ke bawah. Sedikit memastikan penampilannya. Hinata kini memakai dress selutut berwarna putih dengan tali pengikat pinggang dari bahan kain yang berwarna sama. Sebuah bunga hiasan lavender tertempel manis di bahu kanannya. Hinata juga mempermanis penampilannya dengan sebuah jam tangan berwarna perak pemberian ayahnya dulu, plus sebuah bando putih keunguan yang begitu pas di surai-surai indigo Hinata. Tas cantik berwarna ungu terpanggul manis di bahu kanannya. Hinata tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa rasanya senang setelah mengetahui penampilan sederhananya tanpa make up yang berlebihan terlihat alami dan bagus. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan sudah siap bertandang di rumah keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang bahkan dunia.

Eh? Kenapa dia begitu senang karena penampilannya kini terlihat terbaik? Bukankah dia cuma mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan si rambut kuning menyebalkan itu!? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memasukkan asumsi ke otaknya kalau dia puas karena telah berhasil memperhias dirinya dengan sangat baik. Hinata pun menekan tombol bel di pagar rumah dan terdengar suara bel rumah yang begitu nyaring dan panjang. Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Masuk nona pemarah berdada besar!" terdengar suara Naruto di speaker yang berada di atas pagar rumah ungu tersebut. Gerbang raksasa bernuansa ungu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan dengan suara gesekan besi yang berat. Hinata menahan napasnya dengan detakan jantung yang berdetak cukup cepat. Dia seperti memasuki kandang pembunuh yang sudah siap menyambutnya dengan pisau-pisau berbahaya. Aura itu memang terasa, tapi Hinata terus menepis perasaan was-was tersebut dan terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalanan setapak batu yang berbentuk gelombang. Taman di sekitarnya begitu indah dan megah dengan air pancuran yang jatuh dari sebuah guci yang dipegang patung seorang anak bayi bersayap malaikat. Puluhan patung lainnya berjejer rapi di sekitar taman tersebut. Ada puluhan karya seni bonsai yang begitu menawan. Ratusan bunga yang Hinata yakini, sangat langka dan begitu mahal ikut menghiasi taman yang mengelilingi rumah moderen kaku berwarna dominan ungu tersebut.

Hinata menatap jam tangannya ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Dia ingin mengetuk perlahan pintu berdaun dua berwarna ungu-putih tersebut, namun pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok remaja tampan bersurai kuning cerah dengan cengiran yang khas namun begitu menawan. Dia memakai kemeja orange yang tidak dikancing sehingga kaos hitamnya terlihat. Tampak sebuah kalung berbentuk bulat lonjong tergantung di lehernya. Dia memakai celana jeans berwarna biru dan sebuah jam tangan berwarna kecoklatan bertengger pas di tangannya. Mata Hinata melebar. Si menyebalkan ini benar-benar, err..tampan mempesona?

"Wah wah wah..saat aku melihatmu melalui CCTV, kau tidak secantik ini.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan cengiran itu semakin lebar "..Menatapmu langsung seperti ini membuatku seperti menatap seorang Tuan Putri,"

BLUSH..Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa?! Kenapa dia harus merasa malu ketika Naruto memujinya. Hinata terus memikirkan tentang si menyebalkan itu adalah kandidat utama sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Hm? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu.." Naruto ternyata sudah berjalan membelakanginya dan kini sedang menoleh ke belakang "Ayo masuk Tuan Putri, heheheh..untuk saat ini kau kupanggil Tuan Putri Yawarakai-_san_, karena penampilanmu memang menawan seperti Tuan Putri,"

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia berjanji akan mencekik laki-laki itu jika terus-menerus memujinya atau bahkan menggodanya.

* * *

Naruto sangat kagum dengan daya ingat Hinata. Semua nama _spesies_ yang ditugaskan dalam pelajaran Biologi begitu dia ingat. Naruto pun menjadi sedikit khawatir. Jika Hinata benar-benar Hyuuga dan hipotesis pertamanya benar maka gadis bermata lavender itu pasti benar-benar mengingat semua yang dia lakukan. Naruto hanya berharap Hinata tidak punya bukti kuat, dan bahaya jika dia mau datang ke sini karena ingin mengumpulkan bukti dari dirinya.

Hampir sama seperti pikiran Naruto, Hinata yang sedang memberikan nama terakhir di tugas Biologi mereka terus sesekali melirik sekitar ruangan tamu Naruto untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan bukti. Hinata terutama mencari lambang spiral yang mungkin ada tercetak jelas di ruangan ini. Namun hasilnya nihil, ruangan besar dengan lampu mewah dan bercat ungu lembut ini hanya dihiasi hiasan dinding berupa vas-vas bunga, bungan replika dan lukisan yang penuh akan bunga. Bunga, bunga, dan bunga..

Apa Namikaze Naruto itu banci? Err, membayangkannya membuat Hinata sedikit geli.

"Oh ya, apa kau tinggal sendiri, Namikaze-_san_?" tanya Hinata yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia merenggangkan tangannya dengan gaya yang lucu. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Seperti itulah. Ini adalah rumah pribadiku.."

BFUUU! Tentu saja Hinata terkejut. Rumah sebesar dan semewah ini adalah rumah pribadi Naruto?! Ya tentu saja..dia adalah seorang Namikaze.

"Haha," Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "..Aku memang lebih suka tinggal sendiri. Aku adalah tipe yang tidak suka diatur oleh orang tuaku.."

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mimiknya berubah sedikit marah.

"Jangan seperti itu!" Hinata teringat rasa rindu akan keluarganya "Jika orang tuamu meninggal maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang, Namikaze-_san_,"

Naruto menopang dagunya perlahan-lahan di meja belajar yang rendah tersebut "Hm, tentu saja.." Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan matanya "Tapi aku yang belum tahu rasanya bagaimana ditinggal mati oleh orang tuaku sih..yah, tidak apa-apa,"

Hinata menahan napasnya. Orang ini benar-benar seperti tanpa perasaan. Apa dia tidak tahu bagamana sakitnya hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga?! Entah kenapa mengingat keluarga membuat mata Hinata mulai sembab. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Dalam situasi ini dia harus tenang.

"Hei Tuan Putri-"

"J-JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!" Hinata masih menolehkan wajahnya dari Naruto "Aku punya nama!"

"Yawarakai-_Hime_, aku-"

SETT! Hinata menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Naruto begitu terkejut ketika melihat mata lentik Hinata memerah. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto dan menggembungkan pipinya perlahan. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau menangis?"

"T-tidak!"

Naruto menghela napasnya "Matamu memerah.."

"Ini kena debu! Kau jangan panggil aku dengan-"

"Rumah ini benar-benar bersih tanpa debu,"

"Terserah! Yang penting mataku kena debu dan aku tidak menangis! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _Hime_ itu atau..hiks..hiks..atau.."

Naruto rasanya mau terjungkal ke bawah. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Dia tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto menghela napasnya dan mengambil sekotak tisu di bawah meja. Naruto mengambil satu dan mengelapnya di pipi Hinata. Naruto menyengir penuh dengan aura menawan yang dia dapatkan dari ayahnya.

"Tuan Putri tidak boleh menangis.." kata Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan isakannya berhenti. 'Orang ini..' batin Hinata gusar.

"KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"

PLAK! Seorang Namikaze Naruto kini benar-benar terjungkal ke belakang dengan pipi kanan yang memerah berbentuk telapak tangan.

* * *

Sebenarnya Hinata menangis karena dia mengingat tentang masa-masa keluarganya saat Naruto menyinggung tentang masalah orang tua. Gadis manis bersurai indigo itu hanya mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengatakan kalau dia terkena debu, atau sedikit lebih dalam, membuat Naruto mengasumsikan dirinya kalau dia menangis karena dia tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan Putri.

Naruto menatap semua soal Matematika yang diberi Anko dan menyeringai. Naruto lebih senang menghitung daripada mengingat. Itu mungkin karena ayahnya yang merupakan seorang Ekonom yang handal. Kini gilirannya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam mengerjalan soal-soal rumit tersebut.

Hinata menghela napasnya dan memandang sendu ke arah soal-soal Matematika. Hinata hanya menopang dagunya dengan malas.

"Hei, kau..emm, kau tidak mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto sambil membuat corat-coret di atas sebuah kertas kosong.

"Aku tidak suka Matematika,"

"Hem..begitu ya," Naruto menaruh pensilnya di bawah bibirnya. Dia kembali mencorat-coret di kertas tersebut "Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Daya ingatmu begitu membuatku takjub,"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Hinata menatap malas ke arah coretan hasil karya Naruto "Kau juga seorang penghitung yang handal,"

"Heh," Naruto mendapatkan jawabannya dan menuliskan jawaban tersebut di buku tugas mereka "Ini memang tugas masa depanku, Yawarakai-_san_. Bagiku, menghitung sama dengan segala sesuatu yang harus kita dapatkan secara metodis. Maksudku begini.." Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya di dahinya. Dia nampak berpikir.

"Jika sistem kerja orang pengingat itu adalah bersifat otodidak dan menyimpan segala yang dilihatnya lalu kembali dibuka, tanpa mencari jalan..maka sistem kerja orang penghitung adalah mencari jalan, tanpa perlu membuka kembali mana jalan yang benar, ya karena dia mencari bukan menghapal jalan sebelumnya.." Naruto tersenyum lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas coretan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, rasanya kita bisa saling melengkapi.." gumam Naruto dengan nada lembut. Mata Hinata sedikit melebar. Dia kemudian mengerlingkan mata lentiknya ke arah lain.

Ya, mereka berdua memang bisa saling melengkapi. Tetapi..

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan tatapannya begitu tajam.

Pikiran dua remaja itu sama..

'Kau adalah calon musuhku!' batin keduanya.

Beberapa saat suasana canggung kembali mengisi keduanya. Naruto yang sibuk dengan soal Matematikanya dan Hinata yang hanya menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan menambah suasana hening tidak mengenakkan tersebut. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap Hinata dengan safir yang tajam.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku.." Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan "..Aku mau membuatkan teh untuk kita. Apa kau mengizinkanku?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata "Tentu saja. Dapurnya ada di sana," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksud dengan pensil di tangan kanannya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Naruto sebagai dapur. Namikaze muda itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Jadi ini dapurnya,' Hinata menatap sekeliling dapur bersih tersebut dengan tatapan kagum. Bagi Hinata, meskipun dia keluarga kaya, keluarganya masih memegang teguh model perumahan Jepang. Meskipun rumah Hinata begitu besar dan mengagumkan, ayahnya tetap bersikeras kalau budaya Jepang tidak bisa diubah sembarangan dan budaya asing harus diseleksi dengan ketat. Mengingat ayahnya membuat wajah Hinata kembali bersedih. Dia segera berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari apa yang dinamakan Teh.

Hinata bingung, kenapa laki-laki menyebalkan itu mau tinggal sendiri. Apa tipe Namikaze memang begitu? Hinata menuangkan air panas di atas serbuk teh hijau Jepang yang begitu menggoda dan memasukkan beberapa sendok gula. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata selanjutnya adalah kenapa Naruto tidak takut kalau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Bisa saja Hinata mencari sesuatu petunjuk di dapurnya dan menemukan suatu bukti kuat kalau Naruto adalah si pembunuh itu. Hinata sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto dan tampak laki-laki bersurai kuning itu masih tenang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Hinata berkeliling dapur dan berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Yang hanya ada sebuah simbol bunga dan beberapa bunga replika hias lainnya. Hinata menghela napasnya dan menaruh dua gelas berisi teh panas di atas sebuah nampan lalu berjalan hati-hati ke arah Naruto.

"Ini," kata Hinata sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya dengan tenang. Hinata kembali merenggangkan badannya baru kemudian menyesap teh buatannya sendiri. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan ikut-ikutan juga menyesap teh buatan si gadis indigo.

Hening..

Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya di atas meja.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PROTES?!" teriak Hinata dengan nada kesal. Naruto mengerling sekilas dan menatap datar ke arah Hinata.

"Protes apa?" tanya sang Namikaze dengan nada pelan sambil matanya tetap terpaku ke soal-soal Matematika.

"Tehnya, ano.." Hinata menggebrak meja hingga membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan alis bertautan kebingungan.

"..MAAFKAN AKU! A-AKU SALAH MEMASUKKAN GULA! YANG KUMASUKKAN ADALAH GARAM DAN TEH ITU MENJADI ASIN!" Hinata langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah memerah malu. Naruto menghela napasnya dan wajahnya tersenyum geli.

"Oh, aku tidak meminumnya. Teh buatanmu sudah beraroma aneh dan aku sudah tahu kalau rasanya pasti aneh," Naruto terkekeh geli "Daun teh Jepang mempunyai aroma yang kuat jika dia tidak bercampur dengan gula, jadi tenang saja..aku tidak merasakan teh asin itu kok,"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan wajah polos yang imut. Sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

PLAK! Tanpa alasan yang jelas Hinata kembali menampar wajah Naruto. Naruto tepar di lantai dengan pipi kirinya yang ikutan memerah. Hinata menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya dan terus bergumam.

"Aku malu..aku malu.."

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan 'Hanya garam. Kukira dia memasukkan sejenis racun untuk membunuhku. Mungkin aku terlalu _negative thingking_ dengan gadis bodoh seperti dirinya,' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Buruk.

Hinata merasakan nasibnya benar-benar buruk.

Dia berdiri di depan jendela Naruto dengan mata yang seperti mau menangis. Yah, tampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari tersial Hinata. Dia berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki menyebalkan, yang dicurigai sebagai seorang pembunuh, dan cuaca sekarang begitu sangat buruk. Hinata menjedutkan kepalanya ke dinding rumah Naruto dan mengais-ngaiskan tangannya di dinding tersebut plus aura-aura suram. Naruto yang memandang hujan badai di luar rumahnya hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ayolah, ini hanya hujan.."

Hinata menoleh dengan wajah kesal "Ya, hujan! Hujan ini membuat aku terjebak bersama orang sepertimu!"

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dia berdiri di samping Hinata sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kantong celana jeansnya. Naruto menghela napasnya kembali.

"Aroma hujan begitu menenangkan ya," Naruto terdiam sejenak "Rasanya semua debu yang mengelilingi kita terangkat dan bumi ini dibersihkan secara menyeluruh,"

Hinata yang hanya menatap kesal ke arah Naruto kini menatap kembali ke luar rumah. Benar, hujan tidak terlalu buruk kok. Lagipula tidak ada petir yang menakutkan Hinata dan semuanya akan baik-baik sa-

BLAAAARHHH! Sebuah petir menyambar secara mengejutkan dan Hinata yang memang takut dengan kejadian alam itu langsung berteriak kencang sambil menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

BLAAAAARHHH! Dua petir secara _critical_ menyambar tanpa belas kasihan. Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

BLAAAAAAAAARHHH! Apa _Kami-sama_ sedang memberikan Hinata sebuah cobaan?!

"KYAAAAA-Ehh?!" Hinata merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan hangat. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan melihat Naruto memeluknya dengan wajah tenang.

Tentu saja wajah sang Hyuuga langsung memerah. Jantung Hinata terasa berdebum seperti genderang perang.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, aku hanya benci orang yang selalu berteriak dan membuat keributan," kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Wajah Hinata langsung mengkerut kesal.

"S-siapa juga yang mau dipeluk olehmu! Jangan percaya diri _Hentai_-ah ya! K-kau pasti mau memelukku karena ada niat buruk dari hatimu! Lepaskan..lepaskan!" Hinata langsung mendorong pelan dada bidang tersebut, lalu..

BLAAAAARHHH!

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Hinata bahkan memeluk tubuhnya secara langsung dan gadis Hyuuga itu kini menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"J-jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam _Hentai_! A-aku hanya memelukmu karena ada kejadian ini, aku…aku tidak bermaksud apapun,"

Naruto tersenyum pelan. Dia memakluminya. Naruto menatap datar ke arah luar dan langit benar-benar sangat gelap. Naruto kemudian memandang wajah manis itu dan entah kenapa jantung Naruti berdetak lebih kencang.

'Dia cukup cantik juga ketika dirinya berada dalam ketakutan,' Naruto menelan ludahnya perlahan 'Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Gadis ini bisa saja Hyuuga dan merupakan buruanku yang lepas!' wajah Naruto sedikit memerah dan dia melirik kembali ke arah luar rumahnya.

'Tetapi..'

* * *

Lama. Sangat lama menunggu. Hinata menguap berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya pada cuaca yang tidak bersahabat saat ini. Hinata menaruh wajahnya di atas meja dan menggulingkan pensilnya tanpa arti.

"Mau permen lolli?" tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah permen lollipop rasa jeruk. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja Naruto dan menyalahkan dirinya kenapa terlalu lama menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan tugas Matematika mereka. Dia bisa saja langsung pulang ke rumah karena bagiannya-tugas Biologi-sudah selesai.

Naruto mengulum lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaannya dan memandang hujan yang semakin deras dari tadi sore. Oh ya, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan mereka berduaan selama kurang lebih tujuh jam. Suasana yang mereka isi lebih dominan mengheningkan cipta daripada melakukan suatu obrolan. Naruto dan Hinata, meskipun kejadian-kejadian yang agak mendekatkan mereka sudah terjadi tadi, namun keduanya masih saling menjaga jarak karena rasa curiga yang begitu besar antara keduanya. Naruto mengambil _smartphone_nya dan mengutak-atik benda itu dengan cepat. Yah, Naruto bisa saja membunuh Hinata saat ini, tetapi Hinata bukan 100 persen positif seorang Hyuuga dan..

Entah kenapa rasanya sayang menghilangkan nyawa mahluk semanis dia..

'Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan,' Naruto menaruh _smartphone_nya dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Mungkin setan sedang memasukkan pikiran-pikiran aneh ke dalam otaknya. Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan dan merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahu kirinya. Naruto melirik ke samping kiri dan mendapatkan Hinata sudah tertidur di bahunya tersebut. Naruto kemudian memandang lama wajah Hinata.

Bahkan saat tertidur wajah itu benar-benar menawan. Bibir tipis yang nampak lembut dan hidung kecil yang imut. Ditambah pipi manis yang sedikit kemerah-merahan. Safir Naruto entah kenapa autofokus ke arah bibir Hinata dan tegukan ludahnya menjadi sedikit lebih kencang.

'BODOH! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN! DAN KENAPA GADIS INI TERTIDUR DI BAHUKU!' Naruto mengangkat kepala Hinata perlahan dan dengan terpaksa, putra Namikaze Minato itu mengangkat Hinata di antara dua lengannya. Naruto langsung membawa Hinata ke kamar bernuansa ungu dan meletakkan ranjang berukuran _King Size_ di sana. Naruto menatap sekeliling kamar tersebut dan menyembunyikan boneka-boneka yang akan membuat Hinata curiga jika dia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah selesai, Naruto menelepon seseorang dari _Smartphone_nya. Terdengar suara gadis di seberang sana.

"_Gomen_ Ino. Aku bahkan sampai menggunakan kamar tidurmu,"

.

.

.

"ARGGGHHH`-"

"LARILAH HINATA! LARI!"

"HINATA! HINATA!"

"PEMBUNUH ITU ADA DIDEKATMU!"

DEG! Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Matanya kini menangkap suasana yang begitu aneh di sekitarnya. Hinata langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang penuh tajam sekelilingnya.

Dia berada di kamar seseorang. Dan kamar bernuansa ungu ini adalah kamar..

Namikaze Naruto?!

'Aku tertidur di kamar seorang remaja laki-laki?!' Hinata langsung bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju pintu kamar. Dia langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan berjalan cepat ke ruangan di mana dia dan Naruto tadi belajar. Naruto kini sudah duduk di kursi sofa besar berwarna merah dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap. Namikaze muda itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum tipis penuh arti. Wajah Hinata yang sudah kesal setengah mati perlahan-lahan memerah.

'A-apa maksud senyumannya itu! _Matte_, ja-jangan-jangan..saat a-aku tidur, dia..dia..' Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Tiba-tiba da berteriak kencang sehingga Naruto yang sedang mengemasi buku-bukunya langsung kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"_HENTAAAAIII_!"

"Hn? Apa?"

"_Hentai Hentai Hentai Hentai_! Kenapa aku bisa tidur di kamarmu! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saat aku terlelap! Kau pasti macam-macam denganku! Kau pasti-"

"Kaulah yang _Hentai_," kata Naruto dengan nada tenang "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Siapa yang berpikiran mesum sekarang?"

BLUSH..wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar memerah. Dia langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar rumah. Hinata melirik jam tangannya dan masih ada sekitar 45 menit sebelum KHS membunyikan bel masuk. Hinata membuka pintu rumah bernuansa ungu itu dengan kasar dan menghentakkan kakinya di depan teras rumah tersebut.

"Oi oi oi, tugas kelompok kita bagaimana _Hime_?!" teriak Naruto dengan nada yang masih tetap datar.

"KAU YANG MEMBAWANYA KE SEKOLAH _HENTAI_! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"Oh, emm-"

"AKU PERGI!"

"Tasmu ketinggalan Yawarakai-_san_!"

".."

Hinata langsung berbalik kembali memasuki rumah besar itu dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah ruangan di mana Naruto masih duduk dengan tenang. Hinata berdiri dengan gaya marah yang lucu dan wajahnya cemberut dengan pipi yang sedikit kemerah-merahan.

"BE-BERIKAN!"

Naruto memberikan tas Hinata dengan alis bertautan. Hinata langsung menyambar tas tersebut dan berbalik dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih!"

"Ya, bisakah kau berbicara pelan, karena suaramu yang merdu terdengar indah jika-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

BLAAAM! Hinata menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Hening. Naruto yang sedang mengemas semua bukunya hanya menatap datar pintu rumah yang baru ditutup Hinata. Dia kemudian menatap buku tugas Biologi yang dikerjakan Hinata dengan sangat baik. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

'Walaupun kau calon buruanku, heh..kau menarik juga,'

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Ino yang bersandar di ruang dapur dengan seragam sekolah lengkap. Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

"Tidak ada. Interaksiku gagal, ah..maaf karena memakai rumahmu dan mengklaimnya sebagai rumahku. Kau tahu kan jika dia menemukan petunjuk di rumah asliku misalnya lambang keluarga _Kaa-san_ maka,"

Wajah Ino berubah sedikit tajam "Rencanamu malah akan menjadi bumerang untukmu, Naruto.."

Naruto memasukkan buku Biologi tersebut dan menutup _zipper_ tasnya dengan gerakan cermat. Naruto berdiri sambil menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. Dia menoleh ke arah Ino dan membuat gerakan isyarat dengan kepalanya.

"Kita pergi,"

* * *

Anko menatap tugas belajar kelompok antara Suigetsu dan Ino sambil tersenyum tipis. Semua tulisannya adalah tulisan Ino. Anko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! Apa kau ada membantu Ino dalam mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini?!"

Sui menyengir memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Alis Anko sedikit berkedut kesal.

"Ino-_chan_ melarangku untuk menulis _sensei_. Lagipula aku bingung mau menulis apa di soal-soalmu yang sulit itu,"

"Oh, pengakuan yang bagus. Nilaimu nol gigi hiu," kata Anko dengan nada kejam. Suigetsu langsung jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

Anko kembali menatap tugas yang diberikan kepada Killer Bee dan Rock Lee. Wajahnya langsung mengeras.

"KALIAN BERDUA! KENAPA BUKU KALIAN KOSONG HAH?! BUKANNYA KALIAN ADALAH PEJABAT KELAS YANG HARUS MEMBERIKAN CONTOH YANG BAIK?!"

"AKU TAKUT _SENSEIIII_! DIA MAHOOOOO!" teriak Lee dan Bee bersamaan sambil menunjuk masing-masing lawannya. Anko menepuk keningnya dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kalian, AKU RESMIKAN SEBAGAI PASANGAN MAHO!" teriak Anko murka. Bee dan Lee saling berpandangan dengan tegukan ludah penuh rasa shock.

"TEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" dan itu menjadi teriakan terpanjang mereka berdua.

Anko mendengus pelan. Sementara anak-anak lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Guru kelas 2-A itu kemudian menatap dua buku tugas terakhir. Nama yang tercetak di sana adalah..

Namikaze Naruto _Hentai_ Playboy Menyebalkan Super Duper Bodoh

Yawarakai Hinata Dada Besar Pemarah Yang Salah Memasukkan Gula Dengan Garam Dan Takut Sama Petir

'Na-nama macam apa ini?' batin Anko dengan alis turun naik dan langsung sweatdrop. Dia langsung menatap keduanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan tajam. Ada seperti percikan-percikan api, tanah, air, dan udara di antara kedua matanya. Ino yang berada di samping keduanya hanya meneguk ludah perlahan-lahan karena aura suram yang begitu mengerikan dari tubuh keduanya. Anko menatap kedua buku tugas tersebut dan dia menjadi kagum. Buku Biologi yang ditulis dengan tulisan Hinata nampak sempurna dengan jawaban yang tepat. Begitu pula dengan buku tugas Matematika. Anko tersenyum tipis.

'Jika Naruto-_sama_ adalah lelaki yang pintar, gadis itu benar-benar cocok untuknya..tetapi,' Anko mengangkat kepalanya dan terdengarlah adu mulut yang membuat kelas 2-A semakin ribut.

"APA YANG KAU TULIS DI BUKU TUGAS ITU GADIS BODOH!"

"K-KAU MENULIS APA JUGA, _HENTAI_! RASANYA NAMAKU TIDAK SEPANJANG ITU!"

"KAU YANG DULUAN!"

"ITU AKIBAT PERBUATANMU KEMARIN! DASAR _HENTAI_!"

'Eh? Kemarin?!' batin para cowok kelas 2-A dengan pikiran melanglang buana tidak jelas.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-"

"_HENTAI_ TETAP _HENTAI_!"

"NARUTOOOOO! CUKUP SUDAH KE_HENTAIAN_MUUUU!" teriak para cowok yang dikomandani Maho Lee dan Bee. Sementara Ino hanya menepuk keningnya dengan wajah sedih. Jika saja mereka semua bukan teman sekelas Naruto, pasti putra Minato itu sudah melakukan **C-7** pada semua siswa-siswi di kelas 2-A ini.

Yah, perlahan-lahan namun pasti..pemainan cinta berbahaya itu segera bergulir ke tengah cerita

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Yawahahahaha! Selamat Independence Day To My Love Indonesia! Merdeka! Merdeka! Kyaaaaa-_-, ngos-ngosan habis upacara dan akhirnya selesai. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai kemarin dan Icha tinggal mengetik Author Note ini dan membalas review dari para Readers-san. Emm, baiklah..Icha akan langsung balas yang non-akun dan yang mempunyai akun akan Icha balas lewat PM^_^

Akina: Haha, sip lah. Arigatou atas reviewnya. Dan untuk Teme, Akatsukers, dan sejenisnya akan menunggu alur cerita. Soal Orochi-sensei yah, kita akan lihat apa dia akan menjadi banci di fic ini juga *diCurse Mark #plak*

Hqhqhq: Sip, tetap Nh kok. Kan di pair sudah ada. Kalau misalnya ada yang lain, itu Cuma slight dan bumbu-bumbu cerita. Arigatou ya..

Soputan: Haha, ya..mereka diam-diam saling curiga^_^ sip, kita akan lihat apa Hina-chan mampu melawan Naru yang merupakan keluarga besar Namikaze. Arigatou..

Guest: Yap, arigatou atas sarannya Guest-san. Tapi Icha susah untuk lari dari Genre Humor. Mungkin akan Icha coba lebih serius dan humor yang berimbang. Arigatou..

MORPH: Yap, karena Naruto baru merasakan apa yang disebut kegagalan Morph-san, jadi dia sedikit kesal dan terkesan marah. Dia juga mengatakan kalau jika Hinata benar-benar Hyuuga, maka itu kesalahan terbesarnya dalam ribuan misi yang sudah dia lakukan. Jadi dia marah karena dirinya belum menerima kalau Hinata (jika da Hyuuga) berhasil lolols dari misi membunuhnya^_^ arigatou atas sarannya.

GunbaiNoMadara: Arigatou atas sarannya^_^ ini Icha sudah coba menanmbahkan wordsnya. Sip..

tsumehaza arief: Gomen ne kalau humor Icha gagal di fic ini. Icha sangaaaaaat susah untuk lari dari genre Humor. Soal sarannya, T_T Icha masih gak negrti Arief-san, ano..maksudnya itu misalnya 'ciri fisik dulu baru nama' yang dideskripsikan kan? Mohon bantuannya *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf* arigatou ne..

Yap, yang akun nanti Icha akan balas lewat PM dan terima kasih atas semua semangat yang kalian berikan. Mohon secara terbuka mereview, memberi saran, dan mengkritik fic ini. Icha masih harus belajar dalam dunia tulis-menulis di dunia maya.

So, please review and Thank you^_^

Tertanda. Icha Ren


	4. Chapter 4

_Cinta itu seperti pisau, bisa menyerang siapa saja_

_Yamanaka Ino_

**LOVE THE ENEMY**

**By Icha Ren**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENPAI**

**Warning: Typo(s), Aneh, OOC, Gajeness, Kacau Balau, Gore, Dan Lain-Lain**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Drama**

**Pair: Naruto-Hinata dalam selimut kebencian**

**Summary:**

**Siapa bilang kalau orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang kau sukai. Naruto dan Hinata, dua latar berbeda yang mempunyai tujuan kelam. Naruto sang pemburu yang merasa buruannya selesai dikejutkan dengan buruannya, Hinata, yang berhasil lolos dari misi Genosidanya. Saling mencari tahu dan saling mengincar nyawa, keduanya berada dalam permainan cinta yang mempertaruhkan nyawa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter 4: Olahraga_

Naruto melipat seragam sekolahnya dengan cermat. Dia kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja dan tersenyum puas. Namikaze muda itu kemudian berjalan keluar kelas sambil menatap sekumpulan teman laki-lakinya yang tampak berdiskusi dengan tema yang mencurigakan.

Ya, mereka kini sedang menghadapi pelajaran olahraga, dengan kata lain Guy-_sensei_,dengan kata lain memakai baju olahraga, dan dengan kata lain mengganti seragam sekolah menjadi seragam olahraga. Kesimpulannya adalah para siswi-siswi akan berganti di ruang ganti. Tindakan yang akan dilakukan para pria tentu saja ingin mengintipnya.

Lee, Bee, dan Sui..tiga komandan utama dalam hal bejat ini menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melambaikan tangan mereka, memberi tanda bahwa Naruto diajak untuk ikut dalam hal tercela tersebut. Naruto hanya memandang datar ketiganya dan langsung berlalu keluar kelas.

"JANGAN SOMBONG KAU KAMREEEEET! KAU PASTI SUDAH SERING MENGINTIP INO-_CHAN_ TELANJANG MAKANYA KAU MENGANGGAP HAL YANG KAMI LAKUKAN BIASAAAAA!" teriak Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"IYAAAA! PANGGILANMU KAN _HENTAAAAAAI_!" teriak yang lainnya sambil membentangkan spanduk wajah datar Naruto dan di keningnya ada tulisan kanji "Aku _Hentai_".

"Lakukan saja," kata Naruto yang menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dengan wajah malas "Jika kalian ketahuan maka aku yakin, kulit kalian pasti berwarna-warni."

"JANGAN GUNAKAN KATA AMBIGU SEPERTI ITU!"

"IYA NARUTO, KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!"

"LUCU SEKALI KAU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG TIDAK JELAS SEPERTI TADI!"

Semuanya protes terhadap nasihat baik yang diberikan putra Minato tersebut. Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berantusias untuk mengintip para gadis. Lee melompat ke meja dan menepuk keningnya penuh heroik. Dan jangan lupakan api di mata bulatnya.

"DEMI GUY-_SENSEI_, AKU AKAN MENGINTIP PARA SISWI DENGAN SUKSES SEHAT SELALU DAN DIBERKATI _KAMI-SAMA_, OH _KAMI-SAMA_..TOLONG RESTUI KAMI!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOO!" para cowok lainnya pun mengepalkan tangan mereka penuh semangat, bahkan ada yang air matanya mengalir saking harunya.

.

.

.

"ADA APA DENGAN WAJAH KALIAN?!"

Guy-_sensei_ memandang nanar semua murid cowoknya (kecuali Naruto) dan menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. Kin Tsuchi langsung menunjuk para cowok dengan tampang kesal.

"INI SALAH MEREKA _SENSEI_! MEREKA INGIN MENGINTIP KAMI SAAT KAMI BERGANTI BAJU!"

Guy mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Untung saja ada Ino-_chan_," kata Kin Tsuchi sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Ino. Ino membalas senyuman Kin.

"Jangan lupakan Hinata-_chan_ yang juga menjadi koordinator pembantaian para pria," kata yang lainnya dengan nada semangat. Naruto yang mendengar nama Hinata melirik sekilas ke gadis bersurai indigo tersebut dan matanya sedikit melebar.

Dada Hinata begitu menonjol di kaos ketat olahraganya. Memang pantas si mata lavender itu menyandang gelar "Dada Besar".

BUAAAGHHH! Hinata tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Naruto dan menghantam perutnya tanpa ampun. Naruto terjungkal ke belakang dan langsung terkapar beberapa meter dari tempat berdirinya tadi. Hinata berdiri dengan wajah memerah lucu.

"A-APA YANG KAU LIHAT _HENTAI_!"

Naruto bangkit sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan. Safirnya menajam penuh bahaya.

"Gadis bodoh.." gumam Naruto pelan "KAU LAH YANG BERPIKIRAN _HENTAI_!" nada suara Naruto pun meninggi.

"AKU TAHU KE MANA BOLA MATAMU BERGERAK!"

"AKU TAHU KE MANA PIKIRANMU MELAYANG!"

"AKU TAHU KE MANA RETINAMU MENANGKAP!"

"AKU TAHU KE MANA SEMUA PRADUGAMU GADIS BERDADA BESAR!"

"OTAK _HENTAI_!"

"DADA UKURAN XXXXXLLLLL!"

"_HE-HE-HENTAI_!" kali ini wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah.

"DASAR GAGAP!"

"_HENTAI_!"

"DADA-"

PLANG! Naruto kembali terkapar ketika Hinata melemparinya dengan sebuah marbel kepunyaan Guy-_sensei_. Naruto kembali tepar di tanah.

Ino sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Ya, semenjak kedatangan Hinata, Naruto sedikit berubah. Dulunya anak Minato Namikaze itu begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan. Aura membunuhnya pun sangat kuat. Entah kenapa, sekarang Ino merasakan kalau aura itu tertekan dan kini Naruto seperti ada kehangatan di hatinya. Ino tersenyum tipis saat melihat Guy-_sensei_ memisahkan keduanya sebelum adu tonjok terjadi.

"Ehem..ehem..kalian ini, para pria itu tidak boleh mengintip," kata Guy sambil memejamkan matanya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu "Mengintip itu adalah hal yang melanggar moral dan perbuatan negatif, tetapi bisa berubah positif jika gurumu ini ikut mengintip juga,"

Semuanya terdiam. Guy membuka matanya dan menatap tajam para siswa kelas 2-A.

"Ingatlah anak-anak," aura di sekitar Guy berapi-api "Jika mengintip, jangan lupa ajak _sensei_.."

"G-GUY-_SENSEI_," mata Lee berkaca-kaca.

"KAU ADALAH GURU KAMIIIII!" teriak para cowok sambil memeluk kaki Guy-_sensei_ dengan efek-efek deburan ombak di belakang mereka. Para cewek kini mendaftarkan nama Guy-_sensei_ sebagai daftar orang yang perlu dihajar jika dia melakukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Sekarang kita akan mengambil nilai dalam beberapa cabang olahraga," Guy pun mulai menjelaskan materi pelajarannya hari ini "Yang pertama adalah cabang atletik yakni lari 100 Meter untuk pria dan wanita. Emm, emm, karena jumlah siswa kita ada 18 orang dan jumlah siswi ada 16 orang, maka _sensei_ akan membuat para siswa akan berlari bersama para siswi secara bersamaan. Tujuan kegiatan ini adalah bagaimana perbandingan antara kecepatan lari siswa dengan siswi dan berapa persentase perbedaan tersebut. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Sensei_!" Lee mengacungkan tangannya "Katanya setiap siswa akan berlari berpasangan dengan setiap siswi. Tapi kan jumlah siswa lebih banyak dua orang dari jumlah siswi di kelas kami. Bagaimana itu _sensei_?"

Guy menutup mulutnya malu-malu dan blushing tidak jelas "Lee..kau kan sudah ada pasangan. Yaitu si Bee.."

Lee dan Bee saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka langsung memucat.

"TEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" yah, itu adalah salah satu teriakan panjang mereka.

"Yawarakai Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto, sekarang giliran kalian untuk berlari!"

"KENAPA AKU SELALU BERSAMA DIA?!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah yang seperti mau menangis. Naruto hanya melirik bosan ke arah siswi manis tersebut.

"Kau kira aku mau bersamamu?"

"A-aku malas melihat wajah _Hentai_mu itu!"

"Heh, daripada otak _Hentai_ sepertimu.."

"B-bodoh! Kau bodoh Namikaze-_san_!"

"Tsk, gadis cerewet.."

"Bodoh!"

"Cerewet, dada besar cerewet!"

"Bodoh!"

Dan semua anak kelas 2-A memandang _speechless_ keduanya. Guy-_sensei_ langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, dan langsung melerai mereka berdua dengan wajah penuh kebijaksanaan.

"Berhenti kalian anak-anakku yang penuh semangat masa muda, perkelahian itu tidak baik. Ada pepatah yang bilang, awalnya membenci, kemudian berakhir dengan cinta..kalian mau seperti itu?"

Mata Hinata melebar. Sementara Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Hinata menatap Naruto dan Naruto menatap Hinata. Mulut keduanya terbuka dan langsung berteriak kencang.

"TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak keduanya dengan nada tegas. Guy menyengir.

"Nah, makanya..kalian harus saling bermaaf-maafan dan ikuti saja pembagian yang telah kukatakan. Baiklah Yawarakai-_san_ dan Namikaze-_san_, sekarang giliran kalian untuk berlari! Siapkan kaki kalian, dan langkahkan dengan cepat penuh semangat masa mudaaaa!"

Naruto dan Hinata kini bersiap di garis start. Saat Guy meniup peluit, keduanya pun langsung berlari kencang. Tentu saja Naruto sangat jauh meninggalkan Hinata. Saat Namikaze muda itu berdiri di garis finis selama kurang lebih 2 menit, Hinata baru sampai dengan napas terengah-engah. Naruto menyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Haah..haah..a-apa?"

"Larimu bagus juga,"

"Haah..haah..kau mengejekku?" tanya Hinata dengan mata kanan yang tertutup akibat kelelahan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia berbalik dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak. Larimu benar-benar bagus. Maksudnya dadamu.."

Mata Hinata melebar dan wajahnya langsung memerah "_Hen..hen..HENTAAAAAII_!"

* * *

"LOMPAT JAUH!" teriak Guy-sensei. Naruto mengungguli 2 meter dari titik lompatan Hinata. Naruto kembali tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lompatanmu bagus," puji Naruto dengan nada manis. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang.."

"Kau sudah tahu,"

"_H-H-Hentai no baka_ Namikaze …Narutoooo menyebalkan!"

Dan kemudian..

"Lempar lembing!"

Para siswa-siswi lainnya berdecak kagum dengan lemparan Naruto. Namikaze muda itu kembali mengungguli Hinata dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Naruto menyeringai. Dia senang membuat gadis manis bermata lavender itu marah. Sementara Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Dia tidak terima mudah dikalahkan laki-laki bersurai kuning dan menyebalkan itu.

"_Push up_!" teriak Guy-_sensei_.

"WOAAAAH! DALAM WAKTU 1 MENIT NARUTO DAPAT MELAKUKAN _PUSH UP_ SEBANYAK 134 KALI!" teriak para siswa dengan nada kagum.

"HINATA HANYA MAMPU 12 KALI SAJA!"

"Pffftt, kau membuatku tertawa Yawarakai-_san_," ejek Naruto yang berdiri di samping Hinata dengan wajah puas. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Uji coba kembali dilakukan.

"_SIT UP_!" teriak Guy kembali.

"NARUTO DAPAT MELAKUKAN _SIT UP_ SEBANYAK 198 KALI DALAM WAKTU 1 MENIT! _SUGOOOIII_!"

"HINATA HANYA MAMPU 24 KALI SAJA! HANYA 2 KALI LIPAT DARI ANGKA _PUSH UP_!"

"Pffft, kau pikir _Sit Up_ sama dengan dua kali _Push Up_?" tanya Naruto penuh arti dengan nada mengejek. Hinata makin menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu.

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN BASKET SELAMA 5 MENIT!" teriak Guy-_sensei_ kembali. Uji coba kembali dilakukan. Kini siswa-siswi kelas 2-A berdiri di tepi lapangan basket KHS.

Naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan Hinata dalam sesi ini. Dalam waktu 5 menit Namikaze muda itu dapat mengelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak 25 kali dan masih tetap bugar, sementara Hinata hanya mampu berlari mengelilingi sebanyak 7 kali dan itu pun sudah dengan napas terengah-engah. Naruto berdiri dengan santai sambil bersidekap dada dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Kau lelah?"

"Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan darimu.." kata Hinata sambil berlalu dari arah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat alisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Siapa yang mengasihanimu Yawarakai-_san_?"

Hinata tetap berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan tidak merespon apa yang Naruto katakan. Bukannya tidak peduli, otak Hinata kini terus berputar. Dia terus mengasumsikan kalau Naruto adalah si pembunuh. Bagaimana tidak, dari semua siswa di kelas 2-A, hanya Naruto yang dapat melakukan hal di bidang olahraga sebaik ini. Hinata pernah mendengar kalau ingin menjadi pembunuh professional, maka harus memiliki fisik yang kuat serta prima. Hinata menceklis dalam hatinya, satu syarat itu sudah Naruto penuhi. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto dan matanya tampak sangat amat tajam. Di sesi berikutnya dia tidak akan kalah, dia akan membuktikan kepada laki-laki menyebalkan itu kalau dia bukanlah wanita yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Akhirnya sesi menembak bola basket di _ring_ pun dimulai. Naruto dan Hinata masih tetap melakukan uji coba bersama-sama. Sementara Lee dan Bee menangis histeris kenapa mereka berdua saling berpasangan. Guy-_sensei_ pun meniup peluitnya dan tanda untuk memulai sesi ini harus dilakukan. Naruto dan Hinata saling melirik dengan pancaran rasa bermusuhan. Mereka akan melakukan penembakan di _ring_ sebanyak lima kali (bergantian) dan siapa yang menang adalah dia yang memasukkan bola paling banyak.

'Tembakan pertama aku plesetkan saja. Heh..aku akan membuatnya senang dulu,' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai. Dia pun melemparkan bolanya asal-asalan dan bola itu akhirnya mengenai tepi _ring_, berputar perlahan dan lalu jatuh keluar. Semua yang di lapangan mendesah kecewa. Tentu saja, Naruto yang merupakan tim basket KHS ternyata dapat melakukan kesalahan seperti itu.

Hinata melemparkan bolanya dengan wajah tenang. Naruto berdehem berusaha menganggu konsentrasi Hinata.

'Tidak akan, _Hentai_!' batin Hinata dengan tatapan yakin. Bolanya pun masuk ke _ring_ dengan mulus. Tanpa mengena _ring_ sedikitpun.

Naruto melongo. Semua siswa yang ada di sana melongo. Tangisan Lee dan Bee berhenti. Peluit yang berada di bibir Guy-_sensei_ jatuh ke bawah dan bergantungan di lehernya akibat mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Hinata telah membuat semuanya takjub.

"Aku meremehkanmu ya," Naruto mendengus perlahan-lahan "Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan main-main Yawarakai-_san_.."

Hinata hanya memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun melemparkan bolanya dengan konsentrasi tinggi dan bola itu masuk ke _ring_ tanpa mengenai lingkaran besi itu sedikitpun. Para siswa-siswi kelas 2-A bersorak gembira. Naruto telah membuktikan kalau jabatan Kapten di Tim Basket KHS pantas untuk disandangnya. Hinata maju tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun. Naruto memandang datar gerak-gerik gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"AYO YAWARAKAI-_SAAAN_! KALAHKAN NARUTO DENGAN LEMPARAN MANISMUUU!" teriak para cowok dengan mata berapi-api. Hinata menajamkan matanya dan dengan ayunan tangan ke atas yang lembut, bola itu masuk ke _ring_ basket tanpa cacat. Semuanya terpana. Jadi yang pertama kali itu bukan keberuntungan Hinata. Ternyata Hinata benar-benar seorang ahli basket. Ino menatap wajah Naruto dan dia menghela napasnya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi wajah Naruto sedikit mengeras.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menyengir Namikaze-_san_?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit puas. Perlahan-lahan wajah Naruto berubah tenang. Ekspresi itu berubah perlahan dan terlihat seringaian berbahaya dari putra Namikaze Minato tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam. Semua shock mendengarnya. Hinata menaikkan alisnya perlahan-lahan. Aura di sekitar mereka semakin menjadi keruh.

"Heh, baiklah.." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "Siapa yang kalah maka dia harus mencium kaki yang menang, setuju Namikaze-_san_?"

"Oi oi oi.." kata Guy-_sensei_ berusaha menormalkan situasi tersebut. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah guru ber_style Bob Hair_ itu dengan tatapan horror nan mengintimidasi. Guy meneguk ludahnya perlahan-lahan.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto sambil berdiri dengan tegak "Kita lihat siapa yang mencium kaki musuhnya..persiapkan dirimu, Yawarakai-_san_.."

"Kau juga," kata Hinata dengan nada mantap. Ino menahan napasnya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto? Apa dia memang benar-benar tidak mau kalah dari gadis bermata lavender itu? Guy yang sudah angkat tangan akibat tatapan mengerikan dari keduanya hanya bisa meniup peluit tanda duel taruhan itu dimulai. Naruto yang mendapatkan giliran ketiga langsung melemparkan bolanya dengan _style_ Pemain Basket profesional. Bola itu masuk ke _ring_ tanpa cacat.

**Skor 2-2**

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Kini giliran ketiganya. Naruto menatap tajam gadis Hyuuga itu sambil bersidekap dada. Semua cowok menahan napasnya. Kini tidak ada sorakan penuh penyemangat karena aura dari Naruto maupun Hinata benar-benar menegangkan. Semua yang ada di situ seperti menonton adegan final pertandingan Basket yang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan raga.

Tlang! Lemparan ketiga Hinata terkena tepi dalam _ring_ dan berputar secara cepat. Semuanya menahan napas tegang. Lee dan Bee tanpa sadar berpelukan. Guy mengenggam erat peluitnya saking terbawa suasana. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya menatap tajam bola penentuan tersebut.

Srek! Bola basket itu pun masuk ke _ring_ setelah berputar tiga kali di lingkaran dalamnya. Para cowok menghela napas lega dan para pendukung Naruto yang didominasi para wanita menundukkan kepala gelisah serta galau. Wajah Naruto tetap menampilkan ekspresi datar walaupun sekarang skor kembali berbalik menjadi **3-2** untuk keunggulan Hinata.

Naruto memantulkan bola berwarna orange tersebut dan langsung menembakkanya ke _ring_ basket pada pantulan ketiganya. Bola itu masuk kembali dengan mulus. Tembakan keempat Naruto dan skor menjadi **3-3**. Naruto mengerling ke arah Hinata. Hinata maju dengan wajah tenang. Lavendernya menatap tajam _ring_ basket dan dia langsung melemparkan bola basketnya dengan tatapan yakin. Bola itu masuk kembali tanpa mengenai _ring_ sedikitpun. Skor kembali berbalik, **4-3** untuk keunggulan Hinata.

"Lemparan terakhir," gumam Suigetsu dengan wajah tegang. Semuanya tegang. Entah kenapa Ino juga terbawa suasana dari teman-temannya. Hening..hening yang mencekam.

"WOOOY ANAK KELAS 2-A, NANTI OROCHI-_SENSEI_ GAK MASUK NGAJAR!" teriak salah seorang siswa dari kelas lain dan langsung ditendang anak-anak kelas 2-A dengan brutal.

"KAU MENGACAU SUASANA!" teriak semuanya bahkan Guy-_sensei_ juga.

Naruto memutar pelan bolanya. Dia menatap ring itu dengan tenang. Bagi seorang yang memiliki predikat sebagai anak dari pemimpin _Namikaze corp._, Naruto harus mempunyai mental baja dalam menghadapi tekanan. Naruto akui kalau dia sedikit temperamental dan tidak mudah menerima kegagalan, tetapi..

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata dan safir menawan itu beralih menatap tajam ke arah _ring_ serta tembakan kelima langsung dia lakukan. Bola itu masuk dengan cepat, terpantul dua kali di _ring_ dalam kanan dan kiri, lalu masuk dengan cepat. Para penggemar Naruto langsung berteriak senang.

"KYAAAAA! NARUTO-_SAMAAAA_! KAU HEBAAAT!"

"NARUTO-_KUUUN_! JADILAH PACARKUUU!"

"NARUTOOO! KERJA BAGUUUS!"

Walaupun sering disebut _Hentai_, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Remaja rupawan dengan kulit tan eksotis dan mata biru yang begitu menawan. Naruto mengerling ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum tipis. Hinata hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku berharap bolamu jatuh,"

"Dalam mimpimu!" kata Hinata tegas. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah _ring_ dan siap dengan ancang-ancang tembakannya. Semuanya memandang tegang ke arah Hinata. Pelukan Lee dan Bee semakin erat. Guy-_sensei_ meniup peluitnya dan secara lambat, semuanya menyaksikan bagaimana arah bola Hinata masuk tanpa cacat ke dalam _ring_.

Hinata menang telak dengan skor tipis **5-4**. Semua cowok berteriak senang sementara para pendukung Naruto hanya menunduk pasrah. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

'Dasar keras kepala, apa yang ingin didapatkannya dari taruhan tadi..' Ino menatap sedikit kesal ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengerling ke arah Ino dan membuat tatapan 'aku-tidak-apa-apa'. Namikaze muda itu berjalan dengan langkah tenang ke arah Hinata. Kedua iris mata itu bertemu. Sama-sama menatap tajam mata lawannya dan sama-sama berpikir untuk saling menjaga jarak. Naruto mendengus pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Dia langsung membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium kaki Hinata.

"Aku tepati perjanjian kita," kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Semua siswa-siswi tidak percaya Naruto yang seorang anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang mau melakukan hal tersebut. Saat hidung Naruto sudah 4 centi lagi menyentuh sepatu olahraga Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu langsung menarik kakinya ke belakang dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihanmu, Yawarakai-_san_.." kata Naruto tenang. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia berbalik dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tak perlu hal tersebut. Tapi kau," Hinata berbalik dan menggaruk pelan pipi _chubby_nya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya yang lentik. Mata lavendernya yang tadi tajam tampak sedikit melembut. Mata itu mengerling ke arah kanan bawah. Bibir tipis Hinata tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat tipis tapi dapat membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, seperti apa sifat sebenarnya dari gadis itu.

"Kau," Hinata terdiam sejenak. Matanya masih mengerling ke arah lain "Kau adalah tipe lelaki sejati. K-kau berani bertanggung jawab dan mau menepati janjimu. Bagiku itu sangat cukup untuk hari ini,"

Semuanya kagum dengan perkataan Hinata. Naruto bangkit perlahan-lahan dengan safir tak bersahabat. Perasaan Naruto berkecamuk. Ingat apa yang pernah dia katakan kepada Ino? Seorang Namikaze punya harga diri!

"Tidak usah untuk-"

"Cu-cukup Namikaze-_san_," Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya "Untuk hari ini kubebaskan kau dari kekalahan telakmu.."

GOTCHA! Hinata tampaknya langsung menyerang hati Naruto. Naruto langsung berbalik dengan wajah merah padam. Ino yang melihat tatapan Naruto begitu membara penuh amarah langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan berusaha menanyakan sesuatu yang akan sedikit menenangkan hati sang Namikaze. Naruto tidak menggubrisnya dan berjalan mendekati tiang basket. Sementara siswa-siswi lainnya sedikit melongo melihat bagaimana interaksi antara Naruto dan Hinata yang agak sedikit aneh. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang _ring_ dan menatap tajam punggung Hinata yang menuju gedung olahraga. Urat lehernya sedikit mengeras, menandakan kalau Naruto sedang marah.

'Dia berusaha mempermalukan harga diriku, dasar cewek sialan!' Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeringai tipis.

'Tapi di situ letak menariknya dirimu, Hinata..'

Sementara Hinata mengerling sekilas ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum puas. Wajah cantik itu tampak senang atas perlakukannya kepada Naruto tadi.

'Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat dia malu setengah mati. Daripada menyuruh dia mencium kakiku dan membuat tanggung jawabnya lepas, lebih baik membuatnya tidak melakukan hal tersebut namun menyiksa harga dirinya,' Hinata tertawa kecil dengan tangan kanan yang ditaruh di bawah bibirnya.

'Tapi dia menepati janjinya dengan baik, dia tidaklah terlalu buruk..'

Pertarungan masih berlanjut!

* * *

Semua uji coba latihan yang diberikan Guy-_sensei_ pun hampir berakhir. Setelah uji coba basket tadi, anak-anak kelas 2-A melakukan uji coba pada olahraga Badminton, Sepak Bola dengan uji coba dalam tahap menendang ke dalam gawang yang diberikan target tertentu, Bola Voli dalam adu _service_ dengan batasan tertentu, dan uji coba memanah.

Naruto mengakui kalau Hinata benar-benar hebat dalam hal menembak sesuatu dengan sasaran tertentu. Buktinya dalam sesi uji coba Sepak Bola dengan target tertentu di gawang, Hinata meraih skor sempurna dan dapat menyainginya. Begitu pula dengan uji coba cabang Bola Voli. Pada cabang memanah, kehebatan Hinata begitu kentara dengan panah-panahnya yang tepat menancap di tengah lingkaran merah. Naruto benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuan mata Hinata, seolah-olah mata lavender indah itu benar-benar miliknya. Miliknya?

Naruto yang sedang memakai celana pendek-karena uji coba terakhir, yakni renang akan dimulai-, kini sedang duduk di kursi sambil memilin poni rambutnya perlahan. Safirnya menatap tajam lurus ke depan, di mana teman-temannya sedang melakukan uji coba senam gaya bebas 100 meter. Bagi yang tidak tahu berenang harus memberitahukan Guy-_sensei_ sehingga diberi alat bantu seperti pelampung. Naruto yang masih berpikir tentang mata Hinata kini terus memasukkan berbagai macam kesimpulan atas observasi kemampuan Hinata yang begitu menakjubkan. Ya, Naruto pernah mendengar kalau keluarga Hyuuga memang memiliki kemampuan melihat yang baik. Tetapi, gadis indigo itu mengatakan kalau matanya adalah hasil transplantasi dan dia dulunya buta, serta marga yang berbeda..mata Naruto sedikit menjadi lebih tajam. Dia ingat, dulunya dia tidak bersimpati sedikitpun pada cerita itu, dan kini dia harus mencoba apa yang dinamakannya "Memisalkan" untuk membuat hipotesa apakah yang dikatakan Hinata benar atau tidak.

'Misalkan, misalkan mata itu bukan miliknya, kenapa dia mampu melakukan kemampuan melihat dengan baik. Apa ada faktor bakat, teknik yang memumpuni, atau dia sering melatih dirinya waktu di Oto..dan alternatif terakhir,' Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di bangku panjang tempat dia duduk dengan gerakan cepat 'Dia mendapatkan kemampuan tersebut akibat matanya, dan dia adalah seorang Hyuuga..' Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Bisa jadi..

'Kemampuan memori yang hebat dan ketajaman mata yang luar biasa,Yawarakai Hinata..kau bisa menjadi seorang sniper yang handal,' batin Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai 'Tapi sayang kau menjadi calon buruanku yang harus kuburu..setidaknya mudah-mudahan kau bukan Hyuuga,'

"H-hei,"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lebih tegak dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Hinata berdiri dengan _swimsuit_ sekolah dan keelokan tubuhnya tidak dapat dielakkan. Jujur saja, di dalam hati Naruto dia benar-benar mengatakan kalau Hinata itu sangat cantik, manis, dan juga seksi. Naruto mengerling ke arah lain ketika tahu perubahan wajah Hinata yang perlahan-lahan kesal, memerah, dan marah. Hinata langsung berdiri di depan Naruto dan melayangkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah pipi sang Namikaze. Naruto menahannya dengan santai. Safirnya menatap intens wajah _chubby_ Hinata. Benar-benar menggemaskan..

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu,"

"Tsk! Siapa juga yang nasfu melihatmu gadis bodoh,"

Wajah Hinata benar-benar mengeras kesal "K-kau, kata-katamu membuatku muak!"

"Muntahkan saja.."

"Aku muak bukan mual!"

"Oh,"

"_Hentai_!" Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto. Naruto segera memegang lengan Hinata dan menatap tajam gadis berwajah manis tersebut. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang perlahan.

"A-apa? Dan jangan pegang tanganku-"

"Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Hinata melepaskan pegangan Naruto dengan kasar dan mendengus keras. Naruto tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kau sedang ingin mengejekku Namikaze-_san_?"

"Siapa? Aku hanya bertanya-"

"S-sudahlah. A-aku bisa berenang kok!"

"Benar?" Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan seteduh pantai "Jujur saja dan katakan kekuranganmu di depanku, aku hanya tertawa kecil kalau kau tidak bisa berenang, Yawarakai-_san_.."

"KAU MENGEJEKKU!" Hinata berteriak kesal di depan Naruto dan langsung berbalik ke arah Namikaze muda itu dengan wajah penuh amarah. "Dengar ya, _Hentai-san_..aku akan membuktikan kepadamu kalau aku bukanlah wanita lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jangan pikir aku tidak dapat melindungi diriku, heh..aku bahkan berharap wajahmu tidak akan pernah mendekati wajahku," Hinata menggigit bibirnya perlahan "Po-pokoknya, aku tidak mau merasa rendah di depan laki-laki menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Oh," Naruto menaikkan alisnya dengan anggun, matanya tetap tenang dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit, menandakan dia hanya menganggap kata-kata Hinata hanya curahan hati seorang wanita. Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan terkekeh pelan. Lavender Hinata menatap kesal ke arah wajah rupawan berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, berteriaklah di depanku kalau kau bisa berenang, wanita kuat.." Naruto berkata dengan nada sarkatik plus efek-efek dramatik. Gigi Hinata menggelemetuk perlahan.

"Cih! Siapa juga-"

"Berarti kau takut,"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Makanya teriakkan kalimat itu di depanku!"

"A-aku.."

"Kau ragu?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan gaya yang lucu. Benar-benar manis. Lavendernya masih menatap kesal ke arah Naruto yang berdiri dengan santai sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang. Hinata mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan saat dia ingin meneriakkan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto..

"Yawarakai Hinata," kata Guy-_sensei_ dengan nada keras. Saatnya giliran Hinata untuk melakukan uji coba.

"A-AKU BISA BERENANG _HENTAI_ SIALAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Hinata spontan membuat semua yang ada di kolam renang KHS menoleh ke arah Hinata secara bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memelintir pelan poni depan rambutnya dengan safir yang bercahaya puas. Sementara Guy yang merasa diteriaki Hinata hanya menangis Bombay sambil mengusap pipinya dengan tisu pemberian Lee,

"Aku tahu Hinata aku tahu hiks..aku tahu kau bisa berenang, ta-tapi hiks..jangan katakan aku _Hentai_ juga hiks..hiks.."

"Guy-_sensei_," mata Lee ikutan berair.

"Lee.."

"Guy-_sensei_,"

"Lee.."

"Guy-_sensei_!"

"Lee!"

"WALAPUN ANDA MESUM ANDA TETAP GURU TERKEREN DI KHS, HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TERIMA KASIH LEE! KAU BENAR-BENAR MURID DENGAN _STYLE_ RAMBUT PALING KEREN DI KHS HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Guy dan Lee pun membuat acara komedi pendek. Setelah adegan tidak penting tadi, Hinata maju dengan mata yakin. Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan hanya berdiri dengan tenang sambil berkacak pinggang. Sekarang waktunya untuk mengadu kemampuan Hinata, apakah dia bisa berenang atau tidak.

"Siap.." kata Guy sambil memberi aba-aba. Hinata membungkukkan badannya dalam posisi siap. Guy mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"MULAI!"

CBUUR! Hinata pun terjun ke kolam dan langsung mengepakkan kakinya dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat _style_ Hinata akhirnya merasa yakin kalau gadis manis itu bisa berenang. Namikaze muda itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum tipis. Saat dia ingin berjalan keluar dari kolam, terdengar teriakan seorang siswi yang begitu ketakutan.

"YAWARAKAI-_SAN_ TENGGELAM! D-DIA TIDAK BISA BERENANG!" teriaknya kencang.

"BO-BODOH! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA KEPADAKU?!" Guy-_sensei_ mengacak rambutnya kebingungan "BUKANKAH TADI DIA BERTERIAK KALAU DIA BISA BERENANG?!"

"YA BENAR! HEI, TOLONG DIAAA!" teriak yang lainnya kacau. Safir Naruto melebar. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah kolam dan berlari kencang. Semua mata siswa-siswi kelas 2-A terbelalak takjub. Bahkan Guy yang baru mau melompat ke kolam ternganga melihat kecepatan lari Naruto. Benar-benar cepat seperti cheetah. Naruto langsung melompat ke kolam dan berenang ke arah Hinata yang kini sedang mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya ke atas minta tolong.

"To-tolong..tolong..blup..blup.." wajah Hinata perlahan-lahan tenggelam. Hanya tangannya yang terlihat terangkat ke atas. Safir Naruto melebar.

'Dia pingsan!' Naruto langsung menangkap tangan tersebut dan memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto segera berenang sambil membawa Hinata ke tepi kolam. Ino langsung membantu Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke tepian kolam. Naruto langsung naik ke atas dan berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Mata kanannya tertutup kelelahan dengan mulut yang terbuka untuk mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Berenang dua kali sambil mengangkat tubuh seorang remaja perempuan memang melelahkan. Naruto menghirup napasnya perlahan dan berusaha mengatur pola napasnya.

"Dia pingsan Naruto," kata Ino sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung mungil Hinata. Ino menekan perut Hinata dan gadis bersurai indigo itu belum bergerak. Ino memasang wajah khawatir. Sementara anak-anak kelas 2-A lainnya langsung mengerumuni Hinata bersama Guy-_sensei_. Semuanya memasang wajah khawatir.

"D-dia.." mata Lee menjad horror, entah apa yang dipikirkannya "Y-Yawarakai-_san_ perlu napas buatan. SINI BIAR AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

Ino pun memukul kepala Lee dengan perempatan di jidatnya "Dasar Maho _Hentai_!" kata Ino dengan nada kesal. Sementara Guy yang memeriksa keadaan Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yakin. Mata Guy tertutupi oleh poni _Bob style_nya dan wajahnya benar-benar serius. Aura di sekitar Guy pun begitu kelam dan menyeramkan.

"Dia butuh napas buatan.." kata Guy dengan suara berat.

Guy Pun tepar di samping murid kesayangannya-Lee-dengan sebuah benjol yang masih panas. Ino menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya dengan perempatan yang semakin besar. "Guru dan murid sama saja!" kata Ino sedikit menggeram.

"Bagaimana Yawarakai-_san_, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Kin Tsuchi sambil memandang penuh harap ke arah remaja bersurai kuning tersebut. Kin Tsuchi menggaruk pipinya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya "A-apa kau harus memberikan napas buatan kepada Yawarakai-_san_?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kin Tsuchi dengan wajah datar "Kau. Bercanda. Kin?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan dan aura mengerikan. Kin meneguk ludahnya perlahan-lahan.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ta-tapi ini _reques_t dari teman-teman," kata Kin sambil menunjuk para siswa-siswi di belakangnya. Naruto rasanya mau terjungkal ke belakang. _Request_ kata mereka? Dasar teman-teman sialan!

Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dengan wajah datar. Semua temannya membentangkan spanduk dengan tulisan "_Go Go Go Naruto! Go Go Go Hentai!_"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Kin menepuk pelan bahu putra Minato tersebut.

"Kau tahu, semuanya menganggap kau-lah yang cocok melakukannya," Kin terdiam sebentar "Karena..karena sejak Yawarakai-_san_ pindah ke sini, hanya kau yang nampak dekat dengannya dan yah..interaksi kalian sangat akrab. Kalian sering berkelahi tapi kalian berdua tampak saling melengkapi. Naruto-_kun_, ini hanya memberi napas buatan, tidak ada maksud lain.." Kin melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto "Percayalah, kau dan dia..cocok,"

Mata Naruto melebar. Cocok?! Jangan bercanda..pada saat awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata dia dikatakan sebagai calon _Harem_ sialan, sekarang keadaannya menjadi sedikit terbalik. Naruto memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Dia menatap datar wajah manis Hinata yang kini sedang nampak tertidur.

'Sialan! Bahkan saat pingsan dia nampak cantik.._shit_! apa yang kaupikirkan, Namikaze Naruto..aku,' Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sehingga hanya terlihat mata kanannya yang nampak bercahaya kejam. Sebuah sorot mata seorang pembunuh '..Untuk kali ini,' dan safir itu perlahan-lahan redup. Safir itu menjadi sedikit teduh.

'..Hanya untuk kali ini,' safir itu pun menjadi safir menenangkan yang menawan. Naruto melepaskan tangan kanannya dari wajah tan-nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. Napas Naruto berhembus pelan mengenai hidung mungil Hinata. Entah kenapa mata Naruto langsung autofokus ke bibir mungil itu. Dan memang bibir manis itu yang akan disantap oleh bibinya.

Disantap?! Jangan bercanda! Ini hanya napas buatan! Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Baru kali ini, hanya karena hal bodoh jantungnya bisa berdebar. Padahal dia sudah membunuh ribuan orang dan jantungnya hanya berdetak biasa bahkan jika berdetak kencang itu adalah detakan-detakan rasa senang serta puas. Kali ini berbeda, detakan ini memberikan sensasi yang aneh. Sebuah sensasi yang membuat dadanya panas dan hembusannya semakin dalam dan berat. Bibir itu pun kini beberapa centi lagi mencapai bibir mungil Hinata. Semuanya memandang _spechless_ ke arah kejadian langka ini. Bahkan ada yang menyiapkan kamera seperti Kin Tsuchi. Sementara Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sakit di hati gadis Yamanaka itu.

'Padahal itu kan..itu hanya napas buatan,' Ino menutup matanya 'Apa yang membuatku sakit. Perasaan apa ini?'

Naruto berhenti sejenak saat bibirnya tinggal 4 _centi_ lagi di bibir Hinata. Dia memikirkan tentang Hyuuga dan entah kenapa otaknya terus berputar tentang pembunuhan yang dia lakukan. Naruto menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"ARRGGHH-"

"HINATA! LARI!"

"HINATA! HINATA!"

"LARI HINATA! LARI!"

"PEMBUNUH ITU ADA DI DEKATMU!"

DEG! Mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Dia langsung merasakan bau lemon mint di hidungnya dan mendapatkan wajah Naruto yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Bibir sang Namikaze bahkan tinggal beberapa _centi_ lagi dari bibirnya dan..dan..

'Ci-ciuman pertamaku akan direnggut si _Hentai_ ini! Ma-matanya tertutup lagi! Da-dasar..'

"_HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI_!"

BUAAAAKHHH! Hinata langsung menendang 'Junior' Naruto dengan kaki kanannya hingga Naruto terjengkang ke belakang, berguling ke arah kolam, dan akhirnya tenggelam di sana. Semuanya menganga tak percaya bahka kamera yang dipegang Kin terjatuh dari tangannya. Alis Ino naik turun _sweatdrop_ dan Guy serta Lee hanya memasang _poker face_.

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

"WOOY! NARUTO TENGGELAM BODOH!"

"TOLONG NARUTO TEMAN-TEMAAAN!"

"SIALAAAN! CEPAT ANGKA DIA! DIA SEPERTINYA PINGSAAN!"

Dan keributan pun kembali terjadi. Semuanya melompat ke kolam dengan wajah khawatir. Kin Tsuchi menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Ino menepuk keningnya perlahan. Yah, nampaknya mereka berdua memang saling melengkapi.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke tepian kolam. Saat teman-teman Naruto baru mengangkat tubuh putra Minato itu ke atas, Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menendang kepala Naruto sehingga sang Namikaze kembali tenggelam ke kolam. Semuanya memasang wajah shock.

"_HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI HENTAAAAI_! NA-NARUTO _NO BAKAAAA_!" Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan kolam renang dan menuju ruangan ganti. Sementara Naruto yang tenggelam kembali ke dalam kolam dengan kesadaran yang kembali menghilang hanya mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

'D-dia memanggil namaku tadi? A-apa yang..' dan Naruto merasakan semuanya gelap.

Sementara Hinata yang sudah berganti baju dengan cepat kini memegang dadanya dengan detakan jantung yang tidak normal. Wajah Hinata memerah dan dia langsung pergi ke dalam kelasnya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan nampak wajah manis itu sangat amat memerah dengan mata lavender besar yang sedikit menangis saking malunya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan segera masuk ke kelasnya sendirian.

Hinata tidak tahu..kakak sepupu Naruto, Uzumaki Karin-kelas 3-B-baru keluar dari kantin dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Hinata. Apalagi matanya..

'Ciri-ciri itu..' batin Karin yang nampak mengingat sesuatu sambil membetulka letak kacamatanya.

Alaram tanda bahaya! Seorang keluarga besar Namikaze melihat sosok Hinata!

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Haloha Minna-san, back to Icha yang baik hati dan suka mencuci kolor Pein *Pein: Woy! Gue gak ada kolor?!, krikk..krikk..krikk..* hehe, bagaimana? Icha harap chap ini bisa menghibur kalian. LTE (Icha menyingkatnya begini, boleh kan^_^) pada dasarnya memang adalah sebuah fic crime, namun Icha mencoba membuat cerita dalam sudut pandang anak sekolahan, di mana ada kegiatan ini-itu dengan NaruHina sebagai pusatnya, perkelahian mereka, rasa benci mereka, dukungan dan penolakan dari teman-teman sekelas mereka, konflik cinta, hingga yang berat di ujung klimaks, yaitu genre crime itu sendiri. Jadi Icha mencoba membuat sesi itu, yang bentuknya sama dengan MSB, namun dibumbui sedikit keseriusan dengan adanya genre Crime ini. Semoga Readers-san memaklumi yah..fic Icha yang seperti ini ya^_^

Jadi langsung saja Icha membalas yang gak login. Siamo tutti fratelli *kata-kata anak PMR^_^*

Akina: Haha, sip..si tiga gaje itu memang akan menjadi penambah humor di fic ini, soal rasa cinta itu, emm baru rasa Akina-san, keduanya masih menjaga jarak karena rasa saling mencurigai itu, jadinya keduanya masih belum tahu apa yang membuat jantung itu dag-dig-dug-ngook *suara Pein ngorok* haha, arigatou ya^_^

Guest: Arigatou ne, hehehe^_^

tsumehaza arief: Gak apa-apa. Icha bahkan berharap semua Readers di sini menggurui Icha dan mengkritik Icha supaya lebih baik. Kalau ada kesalahan di chap ini Arief-san jangan sungkan-sungkan mengkritiknya. Icha akan senang kok membacanya dan juga, arigatou ya^_^

MORPH: Arigatou ya. Untuk konflik tampaknya belum muncul kok. Masih menceritakan mereka berdua saling benci-bencian dan penuh curiga.

Crack: Haha sip..arigatou ya

Hqhqhq: Hihi, sip lah..baru belajar buat Gore selain di fic Blacklist 10. Arigatou atas semangatnya^_^

Arigatou atas semua review kritik dan sarannya minna, yang memakai akun akan Icha balas dengan PM ya, so so so..so sis so nicek *plak* maksudnya,

So, Please review and thank you..berilah Icha saran dan krtiknya agar Icha terus berusaha berkembang.

Akhir kata, Jaa Minna-san^_^

Tertanda. Icha Ren


End file.
